


Wrapped around your finger [Severus Snape x Female OC]

by andyquintero22



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Daddy Issues, F/M, Fanfic, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hogwarts, Severus Snape - Freeform, Sex, Smut, Snaddy, Witch - Freeform, Wizard, Wizarding World (Harry Potter), mature content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:53:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29358273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andyquintero22/pseuds/andyquintero22
Summary: Amelie Smith, a Hogwarts graduate, traveled the world with her childhood best friend, Charlie Weasley, but, her dreams were not entirely fulfilled, she had another passion, potions, she wanted to become a potion mistress, but she needed the training to do so, and she found the perfect place to have it, her home, Hogwarts.  What she wasn't expecting was, finding love in someone she used to hate. On the one and only, Severus Snape.MATURE CONTENTThis is an original story, I own the OC's (Amelie, William, Lisa, etc) and the plot, other than that, such things like the ones of the wizarding world or any characters from the books are created by J.K Rowling.Started 01/21/21
Relationships: Charlie Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

_**ANNOUNCEMENT** _

* * *

Okay, hello everyone, I believe you already know what has been going on with Wattpad and all of these deleted fanfics, I'm here because I'm afraid it will happen to my story as well.

I literally started this over 2 or 3 weeks ago, I don't want my hopes to go down because my story got deleted.

You can follow this fanfic as well in Inkitt

Here's the link to it 

<https://www.inkitt.com/andyquintero22>

And for now, it is still on Wattpad

<https://www.wattpad.com/story/255717616-wrapped-around-your-finger-severus-snape-x-oc>

Anyway, hope you enjoy this fanfic, lots of love.

Kisses,

Andy.


	2. The last resource

**_A/N_ **

**_Hello, hello! Before we start, I just wanted to say hi and present myself. I’m Andy, at your service._ **

**_As you may have read, this is a Severus Snape fanfic; if you dislike Snape, then don’t read this. I may add some other important character overtime. This story is before and during the Harry Potter era, Amelie (the main character) will be the same age as Charlie Weasley, both born in 1972, this story will take place in 1992, she’ll be 20 at the time._ **

**_If you were asking, yes, maybe there will be some romance between Charlie and Amelie, BUT, it will be mainly about Severus. If you don’t like smut content, then again, this story is NOT for you, and just for you to know, whenever there will be some spice, there will be a warning before you start reading the chapter._ **

**_Amelie will be based on me; sorry if it somehow makes you uncomfortable, but it is easier for me to picture myself._ **

**_And yes, the girl on the cover is me._ **

**_I hope you like this._ **

**_Now, let’s get this party started!_ **

* * *

Amelie Smith, a young and brilliant witch, with some turbulent past but overall, an exceptionally cheerful and kind woman, has some sweet brownish colored eyes. They somehow resembled honey, mid-long chestnut hair, and beautiful tanned skin. Amelie has a slim body, thanks to the work she has been doing over the past year; although she is relatively small, she is not over 5′3, which she was constantly mocked about by her best friend and his various siblings, Charlie Weasley. Both of them graduated from Hogwarts in 1991 and have been friends since their first year.

Amelie and Charlie were really close, so when he expressed his love for dragons to her, she decided she would always support him on it, and so she did. When they both graduated, Amelie decided she would go with Charlie to Rumania and help him with the dragons. For over a year, she stayed with him, and due to all the hard work they did, both of them developed a more slim and fit body, so you could say both of them were hot.

Although she loved working with Charlie and dragons, she had another passion. Since her 4th year, Amelie grew a massive interest in potions and everything related, draughts, poisons, etc. She was one of the best, and in her O.W.L.S she had one of the highest scores, which she was very proud of, she really was passionate about it, the only itty, bitty problem was the man she had as her professor, Severus Snape.

It is no secret that Professor Snape hated his students, especially the Gryffindors, but the one he hated the most, was Amelie, a kind and shy Hufflepuff girl. His despise for her was irrational; she never did something wrong to him, well, only a few times she talked back to him, but other than that, she was really nice to him and always tried to keep her mouth shut and trying not to upset him.

She had been looking for a position related to potions, or that somehow she could perform in that area, at first she had various options, she applied. Still, she was denied each of them; due to her lack of experience in the area, she had two options left, one in St. Mungo’s, as a potion maker so the healers could use them. Her other option was being a potion assistant in Hogwarts, which meant she would be working for the one and only, Severus Snape; this option was left as a last resource, for obvious reasons, she didn’t know what to do, she wanted more to be just a mere potion maker for healers, and the assistant position would give her the experience she needed to be a potion mistress, but having to work with the man who made her miserable for 7 years was off the table. She was conflicted and couldn’t sleep thinking about it.

The next day, early in the morning, she decided to take the position at St. Mungo’s; no way she would accept working for Snape, she sat in her chair, grabbed a quill and ink, and redacted a letter saying she wanted the job when she was about to send it a deep voice came behind her.

“Morning”

Amelie turned around and saw Charlie with two cups of coffee, he handed the cup to her, and she smiled back at him.

“Morning, Charlie,” she answered while taking a sip of her coffee.

Looking over her shoulder, he noticed some parchment and fresh ink on them and asked, “So, you have decided already about the job as I see” he was happy for her but also sad; she was his best friend, and he loved having her around him all the time and the fact of him alone in Rumania, without her by his side, was depressing. Amelie turned around and took a look over the letter she was writing, and she answered with a giggle, “Yepp, finally” she took another sip of her coffee and sat it on the table.

“Which one did you choose?” but before she could even open her mouth, he yelled, “PLEASE DON’T TELL ME YOU ARE WORKING WITH THE DUNGEON BAT” Amelie couldn’t do anything other than laugh.

“No, you silly, you perfectly know I would NEVER work with Snape” she rolled her eyes playfully as she said his name.

“So, it’s official; you are living me,” he said, a little bit hurt but hid it by making a dramatic sign by clutching his hand over his chest and fake pouting; at the act, Amelie chuckled and playfully hit him in his arm.

“Well, we had it coming, besides working with you is so annoying,” she said playfully while laughing; he repeated the little drama act he did before and spoke, “But seriously, you are leaving me, and everything will be more complicated without you.”

She gave him an apologetic smile and said, “Charlie, you know how to manage this place better than anyone, you can do it without me, besides you know I love you and I love dragons, but my passion is potions, I need to follow my dream.”

“I know Amy, I know, and I won’t stop you from pursuing your dreams, I could never do that. I want you to succeed in life and be happy,” he said while giving her a little smile.

“I know you do, but hey! Cheer up, until I get a response, you and I will have the best time here and will enjoy everything Rumania has to offer,” she said while standing up and cupping his face with her hands. “Now, why don’t you go, prepare a good breakfast, and we’ll go out and explore for a bit?” he nodded in response. “Good, I’ll finish the letter, and I’ll be downstairs in a bit.”

Charlie hugged her and kissed her forehead, and went downstairs to make breakfast. Meanwhile, Amelie finished writing the letter and send her owl, Zeus, on his way to St. Mungo’s with her letter. Amelie later descended the stairs and met Charlie in the dining room. Their house was relatively small but really cozy and comfortable, it was a two-story house, on the first floor there was a small kitchen and a cozy living room, in the kitchen there was a dining table, and a few chairs, the living room, and the kitchen was divided by a door, on the living room there was a medium-size deep brown couch and two white armchairs, in front of them there was a fireplace, and behind there was a large window that showed all the beauty of Rumania and faced where the dragons were kept.

On the other hand, there was the second floor, it had 4 rooms, one was Charlie’s, other was Amelie’s, both of their rooms were facing each other, at the end of the corridor there were the last two rooms, he had them there if one day his family wanted to come over to visit, one of those had a king bed, for Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and the other was quite spacious, had two sets of litters on one side and two small beds on the other, saved for Percy and Bill.

Amelie sat down for breakfast with her redhead friend; Charlie was a really nice guy, he was always so nice to everyone, he was quite shy during his Hogwarts years, but he became more open to people as he grew up, he was extremely patient, considering he had 6 siblings, he was covered with freckles all over his face and neck, over the last year he had become way more fit and muscular, he had some wavy, messy and a bit long hair, many Rumanian girls whenever they saw him were left out of breath. They were jealous of Amelie as they thought she was his girlfriend, as he was always so cute with her.

Amelie and Charlie ate their breakfast and went to work with the dragons, and she will always love the spark in Charlie’s eyes when he was with those magnificent creatures. For the next few hours, they worked and were rather busy, to the point Amelie only noticed her owl had come back with a letter attached to his leg on her way back home. The sun was already setting, she petted her owl and took the letter, she sat down on the couch to read it.

_Dear Miss Smith,_

_We are sorry to inform you that we already gave the position to someone else due to your delay in responding to our offer. We have a spot for you; unfortunately, it has nothing to do with potion-making, and we have the knowledge that you need expertise in that area; however, we still wanted to offer one more position to you._

_We’ll wait for your owl by no later than August 24._

_In the name of the St. Mungo’s family, we wish you a good evening,_

_Yours sincerely, Dilys Derwent._

Amelie sat there dumbfounded at what she just read; she didn’t get the job, which meant she had to use her last resource, working for the old git.

“Holy shit,” she muttered under her breath. At the same moment Charlie entered and saw her sitting on the couch with a shocked expression on her face, he approached and asked, “What happened? Are you okay?” Amelie could only nod; she handed him the letter, he read it for a bit and then turned to her with a shocked expression.

“Please tell me this isn’t what I think...” Charlie asked, hoping to hear some other thing that the one he deep down knew she was going to say.

“I have to work for Professor Snape,” she said, sighing loudly while Charlie put his arms around her and hugged her; he knew how much Snape despised her.

“This is going to be a long year,” she said as she got up to write a letter to Albus Dumbledore saying she accepted the job and started to mentally prepare herself to not only working for Snape but also for leaving Charlie and their little but beautiful routine they had created there in Rumania. She finished writing the letter for Dumbledore, she attached it to Zeus’ leg, and it flew away with it.

Amelie stood up and told Charlie she needed to shower and was too tired to eat, so she went straight to bed. She entered her room, it was a big room, her medium size bed had white sheets, the walls were pearl white, and she had a bookshelf with many of her potions books and some others she owned, on the side, there was a small table where she had some family and friends photos, one was her mother and her big brother after a quidditch game, both of them part of the Hufflepuff team, she was the seeker and he was the keeper, she caught the snitch and Hufflepuff won, some others were her and Charlie when they got their house in Rumania, and one of her favorites, Amelie at the Burrow with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and all of Charlie’s siblings.

She stepped out of her clothes after entering the en-suited bathroom; she turned the water on and waited till it was hotter, when she entered, she moaned when the warm water touched her skin. While putting some lavender shampoo on her hand and passing it through her hair, she thought to herself, _“I can’t believe I will be following orders from that man from now on.”_

She stepped out of the shower after some minutes. With a flick of her wand, her hair was dry, and she put on some nightgowns and headed to bed, with only one thing on her mind, Professor Snape’s face.

* * *

**_Okayyy, there it is, the first chapter_ ** **_._ **

**_I hope you enjoyed it, in the next few days another one will come, sorry if I have some grammar mistakes, I’m not a native English speaker, so yeah._ **

**_Let me know if you like it, if you have any suggestions, just comment and don’t forget to vote. Remember to follow me if you want Wattpad to notify you whenever I post._ **

**_Kisses,_ **   
**_Andy._ **

**_2,222 words._ **


	3. The News

Amelie woke up way earlier than she would have wanted to, and her night of sleep was not the best, to be honest. Although she loved Hogwarts and was happy to see her previous professors, she hated that single fact, Severus Snape, the dungeon bat, will now be her boss, well at least it looked like it, she hadn’t gotten any response from Albus yet. She truly wished she wouldn’t, but there it was on her desk when she stepped out of bed, and on her window was Zeus, who apparently had left the letter a while ago. Hesitant, she took the letter and slowly opened it.

_Dear Amelie,_

_Is so great to hear from you, and even more when I heard you wanted the position as Severus’ assistant._

_You truly don’t know-how, not only me but all of your teachers, want to see you back, especially now that you’ll be our new and dear colleague. I’ll go right away and inform Severus about your arrival and that you’ll be his assistant so that when you are here, both of you go over lesson plans,_ _and etc_ _. But you’ll discuss that with him._

_Once again, I’m thrilled to hear you accepted the position. See you in a few days, you’ll get settled as soon as you arrive, and we’ll discuss a few things, remember that term starts on September 1st. We expect you to be here by August 27._

_Yours sincerely,_   
_Albus Dumbledore._

Okay, that’s not what she wanted to hear at all, but on the other side, she’ll have the experience hours she needs, and soon she’ll be away from the cranky old git. She was a little confused since Albus had not told Severus he’d be having an assistant, which she perfectly knew would only make things worse, and that his new assistant was **her** , ” _bloody hell,”_ she thought to herself.

She also kept thinking about what he said, what would Albus Dumbledore want to tell her? That man and all his many secrets.

She started packing; she was reluctant to do it, but she had to. Before she left, Charlie wanted to go once more to the burrow with her, so they went to London by train when they were done packing. It was a long ride, but it was nice being with Charlie. When they arrived at King’s Cross Station, Arthur was there waiting for them.

“Ah!! There you are!” He said while approaching his son and his best friend, he looked at Charlie with such loving and full of pride eyes, he took Charlie into his arms and hugged him tightly, they hadn’t seen each other in almost a year, it was far from obvious that Arthur loved all his children. Charlie was not the exception; Arthur was really proud of his work with dragons and how great he was at it.

When he was done hugging his son, he turned over Amelie, and with a big smile, he said while pulling her for a hug, “Oh dear! Look at you; you’ve changed a lot since I last saw you, beautiful as ever, of course.” Amelie chuckled at his comment and was fluttered. Arthur has always been so nice and charming to her.

“It’s really nice to see you too, Mr. Weasley,” she said, smiling back at him; he sightly laughed, they’ve known each other for almost 9 years now, and she still addressed him as ‘Mr. Weasley’.

“Oh, Amelie dear, just call me Arthur already,” he said, and the three of them laughed. “C’mon now; Molly is waiting for us.” He said while he walked back to his car

The two of them followed Arthur to his car and went straight ahead to the Burrow; she’ll never forget the first time she was at the Burrow, such a cozy place and brought a great sense of home. They got out of the car, Amelie told Arthur it was okay if she carried her trunk, but he refused and took her things inside.

As she entered, a familiar smell caught her nose. It was Molly’s famous gingerbread cookies, which Amelie adored so much. It is no secret that Molly Weasley is one of the best cooks, but her baking was like a talent given to her by Merlin himself.

“Thank you, Mr. We- Arthur,” she corrected herself and smiled at Arthur, who went to Ginny’s room to leave her stuff there. She took her shoes off and placed them near the doorframe. All of a sudden, a voice came from the kitchen.

“Is that my dearest Amelie I heard?” Molly said as walking into the living room; Amelie had a big smile on her face as Molly ran to her with arms opened to engulf her into a mama bear hug while a big and sweet smile was plastered on her face. Molly pulled away and cupped her cheeks in her hands.

“Oh my Merlin, would you look at that? You get prettier and prettier every day that goes by. Now, come, I have always remembered your favorite. I’m baking you some gingerbread cookies, let’s sit down and catch up a bit; it has been a long trip from Rumania.” She said as she let go of her face and motioned her to the kitchen as she went and hugged her son.

She waited till she pulled away from Charlie, and the three of them walked into the kitchen and took a seat. “Thank you, Mrs. Weasley is so nice to be here,” Amelie said while grinning. Molly put her hands on her hips and looked at her.

“Amelie dear, how many times have I told you to call me Molly?” she said while laughing. Amelie sighed, laughed almost silently, and looked back into Molly’s eyes. By her side, Charlie was chuckling at the scene. That’s when Arthur’s voice entered the room.

“I’ve been telling her that all day honey, oh but you know her already, she’s really stubborn” at the same time, Bill entered the kitchen and stood at the doorframe looking at Amelie; he chuckled and spoke.

“I have no doubt that’s because she spends so much hell of a time with Charlie” Amelie laughed and stood up to greet him properly; on the other hand, Charlie was rolling his eyes playfully. Billed pulled away to take a proper look at the woman in front of him. They haven’t seen each other in over 2 years, so yes, she was different from what he remembered.

“Well, now I get why Charlie boy never got the guts to ask you out; you are absolutely breathtaking. He could never handle it” Amelie blushed crimson red at his comment. She had always found him really amusing and, yes, hot. Bill was always a flirt around her, something that made Charlie really annoyed, and of course, he rolled his eyes at his brother’s remark; he never admitted it to anyone, but for Bill was more than obvious he had a crush on Amelie for years. And that small fact was what pushed Bill to the teasing and the constant flirting.

“Okay, okay, that’s enough, thank you, _brother,_ " Charlie said while glaring at his eldest brother. Bill just chuckled at him and turned, so he was facing Charlie; he got close to his ear and whispered.

“You should really take the chance before any other man does” after this, he left, and Charlie and Amelie were left with his parents. He just watched how she talked to his father about some muggle stuff while she ate some of his mother’s famous cookies, which she loved so much. He admired her face with a sweet smile plastered on his face, on how her eyes showed a sparkle whenever she spoke about something she was passionate about, suddenly his smile was fading away a bit, Bill’s words were ringing in his head over and over “I know brother, I know” he muttered under his breath, softly enough only for him to hear.

That’s when Amelie turned as she felt some staring at her, she looked with eyes full of amusement into Charlie’s she smiled at him, and he returned the smile, soon she turned to talk to Molly “Where is the rest of the band?” she asked while taking another bite of her cookie.

“Oh, they are in the woods with Percy. I needed some log for the fireplace; they will be here shortly.” For Amelie, Charlie’s youngest siblings were like her own; she was the young sibling in her family, so she never knew the feeling of having younger siblings until she met Charlie.

For the next few hours, the five of them kept talking until Arthur had to leave for work again, they had caught up on everything Charlie, and she had been doing for the past year, and eventually, the topic came up, her new job and the reason they were back in Britain.

“But, I thought he made your life a living hell?” Bill asked her while sitting beside her and looking at her with a confused face. Amelie sighed and nodded back at him; he was so confused and couldn’t help himself from asking, “Then why did you take the position? I know you are not that dumb darling, what happened there?” Molly hit him in the arm and shot him a glare.

Amelie looked at him with desperation all written on her face. “I need to follow my dreams, Bill, although I loved being with Charlie in Rumania for the past year, knowing everything about dragons is not what motivates me, is potions, and you know it,” she said while looking deep into his eyes.

“Yeah, I do, but what I still don’t understand is why working with him, he’s just an insufferable old git,” He said while Molly once again hit him, a little bit stronger this time, he groaned at the act and rubbed his arm.

Amelie sighed and stared down at the table. “I know, but it was my last resource; everywhere else, they rejected me almost instantly and said I lacked the experience, this was my only option, I was- am, I am desperate, I needed to accept the job.”

Bill nodded and stayed silent. A few moments later, Percy, the twins, Ron and Ginny came into the house; they all saluted Amelie; happily, they all had dinner and went to bed afterward. As soon as Amelie hit the pillow, she drifted to sleep; it had been a long day.

Back in Hogwarts, someone was not even amused by having an assistant.

\--- Meanwhile in Dumbledore’s office ---

“This is utterly ridiculous, Albus!” Severus shouted at the headmaster in front of him, he was absolutely pissed at him and his actions, “I don’t need an assistant, neither someone like her! It will only distract me from my work. I’ll be watching over her, babysitting her, so she doesn’t break or messes up anything in MY classroom” He was furious.

“I strongly disagree, Severus. I believe she’ll be of so much help to you; she can help you with planning, correcting exams or assignments, even help you clean after every class. Miss Smith is really capable of many things, Severus, and she is always hence precautions about everything, I highly doubt she’ll break something neither mess up anything,” Albus told Severus, who was angrily pacing his office back and forth, muttering things under his breath, he stopped and looked back at Albus.

“I don’t need her here. I don’t _want_ her here,” Severus said sternly while glaring at the headmaster. Albus didn’t even flinch at his tone. He just clasped his hands in his desk and looked at Severus into the eyes.

“Your opinion is not relevant here, Severus, it’s done; there is no way back now” he laid back into his chair and said, “Now, I suggest you go to your quarters and try to calm yourself, rest, and prepare for her arrival; she’ll be here next week” Severus glared at him, he turned around and huffed his way out. He walked fast back to his quarters, his cloak flowing with the speed of his pacing behind him.

He arrived at his quarters located in the dungeons; he entered and sat on the bed, trying to process everything that just happened in Albus’ office. He knew nothing he did was going to change that stubborn man’s head; he just sighed and prepared to go to bed and accepted his destiny. He started to drift to sleep quickly and waited for the morning to come.

_“I really don’t want her here, but maybe Albus is right, she can be helpful. I better get used to the idea of her everywhere I go.”_ He thought to himself and finally was deep into sleep. Severus was right; he better get used to her presence all around him.

* * *

**_A/N_ **

**_Alright, here it is; second chapter is up!_ **

**_First appearance of our dear Sev, not very_** **_fond about Amelie’s presence near him. Did you like how he was introduced into the story?_**

**_Btw, remember this book will follow Harry Potter’s storyline BUT will not be entirely focused on it._ **

**_Don’t forget to vote and comment._ **

**_Kisses,_ **

**_Andy._ **

**_Word count: 2204._ **


	4. Long time no see

A few days passed, and Amelie was growing more and more anxious about seeing Snape. Charlie and Bill always tried to calm her down, but George, Fred, and Ron’s stories about him made her anxiety get to the top and threw away all the work Bill and Charlie did to calm her down.

One morning she got up early, something that came up recently as a consequence of her anxiety. She needed to calm her nerves down and went to the kitchen to grab a teacup after taking her cup and went to sit on the couch when she passed by Molly’s clock, which showed where her children were. She noticed, neither Ron nor the twins were at the house. She furrowed her brows and wondered where they could have gone. She went upstairs to confirm if they were truly gone, and when she got there, Molly was already up and huffing with her hands on her hips. Amelie could tell she was pissed.

Molly turned as she felt a presence behind her when she noticed it was Amelie. Her face relaxed for a bit and then tensed back again; without taking her eyes off Amelie, she said, “Amelie, do you have any clue to where my sons are?” She asked. Amelie was surprised; she had never seen Molly in such a state.

She shook her head instantly. “No, Molly, I really have no idea. I was actually coming up to confirm if they were gone, I saw it in your clock, and I got concerned. But no, I have no clue where they are.” Molly nodded and went to wake up Bill and Charlie to search for them into the woods. Both of them groaned and were not pleased to go and rescue their youngest brothers from anything they’ve gotten themselves into. Amelie and Molly stayed home to wait if they came back there at any moment.

Molly sat on her bed; she grew more worried by the minute and started to wonder if they were truly safe. Amelie tried to calm her down a bit, but on the inside, she felt anxious as well, but she had to be there for Molly. That’s when they heard some rumbling downstairs, both of them hoped it was the boys. They hopped out of bed and hurried downstairs, and there they were all four of them, plus a boy whom Amelie did not know.

Although Molly and Amelie were relieved, they were pissed, much more Molly than Amelie, but yet, she got worried by their fault; in some way, they were like her siblings. They hadn’t noticed them at all; that’s when Molly spoke while having her hands on her hips. Amelie crossed her arms over her chest.

“Where have you been?!” she said sternly while looking over the boys; all of them turned around and held a worried expression on their faces. Molly then turned to the small boy next to Ronald; he was quite pale and skinny; she smiled briefly. “Harry, how wonderful to see you, dear.” She said in a sweet tone, and then that tone and the smile faded almost as she quickly turned back to her sons, that’s when it hit, that pale and skinny boy was The Harry Potter, she was shocked, still mad at the boys, but shocked.

“Beds empty, no note, car gone! You could have died! You could have been seen” then she turned again into facing harry. “Of course, I don’t blame you, Harry dear.”

That’s when Ron, who had a terrified look plastered on his face, said, “They were starving him, mum; there were bars on his windows.” All of the four boys nodded and looked at Molly. Amelie was now left with concern. Starving him? Bars on his windows? What kind of person could even think of doing that to a little boy? Then it clicked, that’s why he was so skinny!

“You best hope I don’t put bars on your windows, Ronald Weasley.” All of them, including Amelie, were shocked by that remark and went eye widened. Once again, Molly’s angriness faded as she turned to face Harry. “Come on, Harry, time to spot for breakfast.”

They all sat to have breakfast. Amelie helped Molly serve the food, and she hit the back of the head of the twins and Ron’s “Your brothers had to go and look for you. What were you thinking about disappearing in such a way without leaving at least one single note?!” None of them answered; they just dropped their head. Amelie then turned to face Harry.

“Sorry, you had to watch that, Harry. I haven’t properly introduced myself; I’m Amelie, Amelie Smith, you can call me Amelie or Amy, whatever you want.” She said while extending her hand. He took it and shook it.

“Is so nice to meet you. I’m Harry, Harry Potter.” He said while smiling back at her; she returned the smile “How do you know the Weasley’s?” He asked her while she sat beside one of the twins.

“I’m friends with one of Ron’s eldest siblings, Charlie. We both met on our first year,” she said while picking some of her food and eating it.

“She’s more like Charlie’s lifelong crush,” a voice said behind her. She turned around and saw Bill, who had a wicked smile, standing there, and a not very pleased Charlie behind him. He later punched him on the back, and Amelie, who was now blushing, hit him on the stomach.

“Don’t listen to a word he says; he’s mental.” Charlie said while stretching his hand to reach Harry’s “Charlie Weasley, it’s a pleasure, and the idiot next to me is my older brother, Bill.” Bill chuckled at Charlie’s comment and said, “Is nice to meet you, Potter.”

Charlie sat in front of Amelie, who, yes, was still blushing, and of course, he noticed. He reached for her hand across the table and gave it a soothing stroke. Amelie looked up to him and blushed even harder. Charlie chuckled at her. “Don’t mind Bill; he’s an arse, always with his idiotic comments.” Amelie was so embarrassed and fluttered that she could only nod, she never admitted it, but in her middle years at Hogwarts, she always held a crush on her best friend.

The rest of the morning went peacefully, Percy had come down to eat, Mr. Weasley got home from work, and Ginny was shocked by Harry’s presence. But other than that, it was as the other days. Later they said they needed to go to Diagon Alley to buy all the essentials they needed for their new year at Hogwarts. Bill had to go to work, and Amelie needed to pack but decided to go with the rest of the Weasley’s to Diagon Alley to buy some supplies she might need for her new position as Snape’s assistant.

* * *

They traveled by the floo network. Amelie and Charlie went first and headed to some stores to pick everything Amelie needed, quills, ink, a new cauldron, stuff like that. After picking all of that, they met the rest of the Weasley’s in Flourish and Blotts. They were all gathered at the entrance.

There was a tall blond man in front of Mr. Weasley; it looked like they were having some argument. Charlie knew exactly who he was, and his entire demeanor changed upon it. Amelie was still trying to figure out what was going on.

“Excuse me,” Charlie said sternly, causing the Weasley’s to look up to him and the blond man to turn around.

“Ah, another one. Weasley’s grew in number every year. What a disgrace.” He said while looking at Charlie directly into his eyes; he slowly turned to face Amelie; he was way taller than her, so he was more looking down at her. He analyzed her from head to toes with his piercing blue eyes.

“I suppose you are his girlfriend, which proves my point, soon more and more Weasley’s wherever you look.” Amelie was shocked. How could a handsome man like him be so nasty as a person? Amelie remained silent. Then he extended his hand.

“Lucius Malfoy, and you are...” He said; Amelie extended her hand hesitantly and shook his. Without taking her eyes off him, she answered.

“Amelie, Amelie Smith, sir. And no, I’m not his girlfriend.” Lucius’ eyes widened a bit, and a smirk appeared on his face; he got closer to her and said. Still holding her hand.

“A Smith? And what is a beautiful pureblood witch as yourself doing with these blood traitors?” Amelie was now quite mad at the man in front of her. She yanked out of his grip and looked at him full of disgust.

“May I remind you, Mr. Malfoy, that the Weasley’s are as pureblooded as you are. Which doesn’t matter at all, and even if it did, befriending muggles does nothing to your blood status. Your blood supremacy obsession is utterly ridiculous!” She said sternly.

Lucius was now pissed and held a pure disgust and full of rage face. He turned to his son, and in a terrifying low tone, said, “Come Draco, they are not worth our time. See you at work,” he said while looking at Arthur, his son, who was very much like him, faced Harry and said, “See you at school.” Now the phrase ‘like father, like son’ made all sense to her. They both left the store, and everyone else held a disgusted face. That’s when a girl spoke.

“I really can’t stand them and their blood obsession,” She said while huffing. She was relatively small, had freckles and long curly brown hair; in Amelie’s eyes, she was gorgeous. The girl felt Amelie’s eyes on her and said.

“Pardon me; I haven’t properly introduced myself. I’m Hermione Granger,” She said while holding Amelie’s hand and shaking it. Amelie knew she didn’t need to introduce herself to her; she practically heard it when she said it to the older Malfoy.

They all walked out of Flourish and Blotts. Amelie needed to go now; she needed to start packing; she was leaving that same day. Charlie offered to accompany her back to the burrow while his family bought what they were missing. Sadly was Amelie’s time to say goodbye; even though she’ll be seeing all the kids, she won’t see Molly either Arthur till maybe the Holidays or at the end of the term. She said her goodbyes and followed Charlie to the nearest floo and went back to the Burrow.

* * *

Amelie was sad for leaving them so early and anxious to see Snape once again, but most of all, she was afraid, afraid of her new job, afraid if Charlie would be okay without her, afraid of Snape and his way of treating her.

Both Charlie and Amelie were too overwhelmed even to say anything, they just packed for the next hour, and when they were done, Charlie finally spoke.

“I’m gonna miss you, Amy, a lot.” He said with a sad expression; they were practically together for all their life; it will be the first time they’ll be away from each other for too long. Amelie got up from the floor and wrapped her arms around his waist, and hid her face in his chest, inhaling his sweet scent, somehow he always smelled so good, like pine and cinnamon. He hugged her back and held her close to him.

“Nothing can tear us apart, Charlie.” She said while facing his beautiful blue eyes, she cupped his face with her hands while his remained on her hips. “Nothing,” she reassured him. Charlie just stared into her honey eyes; he started to lean towards her slowly, she, hesitant, started to get on the tips of her toes to reach him. Soon their faces were inches apart; she could feel his breath over her skin, she started blushing. Now their lips were practically brushing against each other, and that was it; he closed that small gap between them.

He kissed her passionately; she tilted her head to deepen the kiss and started to kiss him back. Soon her hand went to his neck and to the back of his head to pull him closer to her, moving along his curly messy hair. His hands went to her lower back to do the same and slowly started to go up to her waist; he moved them, caressing her body, up and down.

Their kiss grew more and more passionate every second, soon he brushed his tong on her lips, asking for entrance, which she guaranteed almost instantly, Charlie took control of her mouth, and she slightly moaned into the kiss, Charlie’s mouth formed a slight smirk against her lips. He then pulled away slowly, regretting it instantly, both of them panting for air. Amelie was now blushing crimson red, and Charlie had a sweet grin on his face. She was still holding into his neck, and his hands were on her waist, holding her close to him, their chests practically against each other, they stared into each other’s eyes deeply, in total silence, but it was not an awkward silence, more like a comforting one. Then one of Charlie’s hands went to caress the heated skin on her cheek.

“I know nothing will ever tear us apart, Amy. Now, let’s get going; you don’t want to miss the train,” he said in a lovely tone. Charlie picked Amelie’s trunk after letting her go, she stayed silent, still blushing and smiling.

Charlie turned to face her and took her hand, pulling her by his side; his hand then traveled to her waist holding her close, then both of them apparated in King’s Cross station, the walked to platform 9 3/4 and crossed to the other side, it was mostly lonely, students started term a few days after, so it was mostly teachers or staff from Hogwarts that day in the station.

Before she boarded the train, they stopped in their tracks and faced each other. Charlie noticed she had been reticent since the kiss, so he broke that silence. “Hey, I’m sorry if I went too far with the kiss. I didn’t mean to upset you” Amelie looked surprised and smiled.

“Oh no, none of that Charlie, I actually liked it, is just I’m surprised by it, nothing more, you didn’t go too far. It was perfect.” She said while smiling at him; he returned the smile as she said that.

“Then, I guess there’s no problem if I do it again,” He said while stepping closer to her and putting his hands on her hips; she smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

“No, not at all,” She said while pulling him closer to him to close the space between them; once again, they were kissing each other passionately. Amelie could feel many eyes on her, but she honestly didn’t care at all; it was just Charlie and her at that moment.

They pulled away when the whistle of the train ringed throughout the platform, announcing their departure. Amelie was now sad again; she was now also confused; what does this mean now? Where they together?

Charlie cupped her face into his big and warm hands, giving her lips a quick peck, he then noticed she was crying, he quickly wiped the tears off her cheeks with his thumbs. And brought her into his chest and hugged her while caressing her back in a comforting way. He soon pulled away to face her.

“See you soon, butterfly, promise me you’ll write to me” _Butterfly_ , he hadn’t called her that in _years_ , she smiled at the sweet nickname and pulled him close by the neck and gave him a short but sweet kiss.

“I promise,” she said while letting go, tears threatening to spill; she looked up to him and said, “I have to go now, I don’t want to miss the train.” She started to walk away slowly.

“Have a good ride, take care.” He said as she started walking away; he watched her get into the train and find a lonely compartment. She looked out the window and waved at him as the train started to move, he did the same as he watched her leave. After she was out of sight, he let sadness consume him, don’t get him wrong, he was far more than happy for kissing her, but was sad he did it when she was about to leave. He shook the feeling away and apparated back into the Burrow.

When he got there, it was almost 2 pm already, but no one was home yet. He then heard something in the kitchen, and he entered it to see what was making the noise; when he opened the door, he found Bill, leaning on the counter with a cup of coffee in his hand.

“So, she already left?” He asked Charlie, which he could only answer by nodding while sighing, but then he remembered the kiss, and his mouth instantly formed a smile at the memory. Which, of course, did not go unnoticed by Bill.

He smirked and decided to push on the topic. “Ooo, what happened between you two, Charlie boy? Did you two shag?” Charlie almost immediately reached for his brother and hit him on the arm while having a mad expression on his face.

Bill chuckled and said, “Okay, okay, sorry. But really, what happened?” Charlie looked at his brother with surprise; he didn’t know if it was only because he was curious or because he really wanted to know, he sighed, and Bill placed his cup back on the counter.

“We didn’t shag; we just kissed,” He said while smiling as a small blushed covered his freckled cheeks. Bill was surprised that his little brother would have gotten the guts to pull this out; he then brought his hand to his brother’s head and ruffled his hair while laughing slightly.

“Was about time, Charlie boy was about time,” Bill said while putting his hand on Charlie’s shoulder. The both of them stayed that way for a while.

* * *

On the other hand, anxiety was all over Amelie’s body; she was still happy about her kiss with Charlie, but still anxious. The train had finally come to a stop; it felt like when she was a student, and it was the first day of term.

She hopped out of the train. She walked through the platform and spotted a familiar figure, a tall witch with green robes and a pointy hat. It was Professor McGonagall, who actually was waiting for Amelie to take her to the castle and into Dumbledore’s office.

When she reached the former professor, she smiled. Minerva was really close to her, even if she wasn’t her head of house, their relationship was really unique.

“Oh Amelie, how wonderful to see you again,” Minerva said while reaching out to her, they hugged briefly, and Amelie smiled at her.

“Is wonderful to see you as well, professor” Both of them started walking to the carriages that would take them to the castle, they had a little chat over what had been happening at Hogwarts and what Amelie did over the past year with Charlie in Rumania. For Minerva was far from apparent the tension between them when they were younger and always hoped they ended up together.

When they arrived at the castle, they hopped off the carriages and entered the big brown gates. Minerva walked Amelie to Albus’s office, when they got there, she said the password “sherbet lemon,” and the griffin statue started moving.

“Albus and Severus are waiting for you” Amelie froze, she wasn’t expecting to hear Snape’s name, she hesitantly stepped into the stairs leading to the headmaster’s office and knocked on the door. Instantly it flung open, revealing Albus sitting on his chair behind his desk and Severus standing next to him.

When he heard the door opening, he turned his head over the small girl standing there; he eyed her carefully and held his expressionless face, as he always did. He slowly started to walk towards her, her hands were sweaty, and she grew nervous by the second. He then stopped in front of her.

“Miss Smith, long time, no see,” he said in his particular low baritone voice; it sent chills down Amelie’s spine. That was it, the moment she feared it would come, seeing her former potions professor and now boss.

 _“Oh, by Merlin’s beard, this is going to be a rough year,”_ she thought.

* * *

**_Sorry for the cliffhanger._ **

**_AMELIE AND CHARLIE KISSED AAAAAAAAAA WHAT IS GONNA HAPPEN NOW?_ **

**_Stay tuned ;)_ **

**_Don’t forget to vote, comment, and follow me if you want to be notified when I post another chapter._ **

**_Kisses,_ **

**_Andy_ **

**_word count: 3,437_ **


	5. Rough times ahead

“Miss Smith, long time, no see.”

Snape approached the girl at a meager pace. Even though he had taught her for 7 years, she was _quite_ different from what he remembered, so he was eyeing her carefully as he walked towards her. When he got close enough, he spoke again.

“You know, when Albus told me you were going to be my assistant, I was surprised you even accepted to be near me one more year. Considering your _past_ with me.”

Amelie could only feel her anger and annoyance grew within her. She couldn’t help when she glared at the professor standing in front of her, how dare he?! Her past with him was full of _him_ being a jerk to her. Out of the despise she had for him at the moment she spoke.

“Believe me, Professor Snape, you are _far_ away from being the reason I even accepted the job. So, with all the respect, please, _don’t flatter yourself._ " She was glaring at him with a slight smirk forming on her lips. On the other side, he was furious, no one dared to say something like that, and she had never had the guts to talk back at him to that extent.

With an angered expression, he said in a firm voice, “You snappy little shi-” He was cut off by Albus, who had watched every single interaction between them. Both of them had forgotten he was there.

“Enough, both of you!” He said while slamming his hands on the desk in front of him. Amelie and Snape never broke eye contact, they were glaring at each other eyes.

Amelie walked past Snape and approached the headmaster. She calmed herself as he got closer. _‘Breath Amelie, breath.’_ She thought to herself when she was as close enough to Albus, she extended her hand to salute him, he took it and returned the salute with a sweet smile.

“I’m sorry you had to watch that, Professor Dumbledore.” He just shook his head and motioned her to take a seat in front of him, later he looked over Amelie’s shoulder to give Snape a look, and with a slight movement of his head, he motioned the seat besides Amelie, as in ‘Sit. Down.’ Snape scoffed and went to sit next to her.

“Is great to have you here Amelie, it’s been a while since we last saw and heard from you. You were in Rumania, am I right?” Amelie smiled and nodded her head. Snape, besides her, was in slight shock. _‘Rumania? What has she doing there?’_ He thought to himself. He was snapped out of his thoughts when Albus spoke again.

“You were there with one of the eldest of the Weasley’s bang. Which one was it?” At the sound of the name Weasley, Snape made a face of annoyance, not only because he remembered all that the Weasley’s had put him into, but to the fact they were annoying as hell and he’ll be having the whole gang for _years._

“With Charlie, sir.” Albus nodded. Snape still had his annoyed face.

“Ah! Yes, your work with dragons is quite impressive. I’ve got a few colleagues there, and they always mentioned how good you two had managed those magnificent creatures.” There was a small silence upon them. Albus seemed to be intrigued by the fact she worked with dragons but let it go.

“Now, enough chat, let’s get into the topic right ahead. Amelie, Severus, you two will be sharing a work schedule. She’ll be in all your classes unless you _completely_ don’tneed her.” He said while looking at Snape’s eyes. “Do you understand Severus? Only if she is _totally_ un-essential she can leave and have a break. Other than that, she must _stay_ there.” Snape nodded at him.

“Great, you must discuss lesson plans, what you will do while he is teaching, your break times, and some other topics like those, but you’ll do that later. For now, I just wanted to say one little thing to you both” He sighed and looked back at Amelie and then at Snape.

“I know you both don’t have the best relationship ever, and the little show you both pulled off just a few minutes ago just showed me how fast things could get heated within you. I strongly demand you to _never_ show that type of behavior in front of the students. I know it can be hard, but at least keep it away from the students or the staff’s eyes.” Snape scoffed, and Albus turned to him quickly.

“Severus, I know how short-tempered you are, but I _won’t_ tolerate this behavior with her, especially now that she’s your _right hand_.” Snape didn’t answer.

“Okay, now that that’s settled, you might go, Severus. I have a private topic to discuss with Amelie.” With that, Amelie was surprised _‘Private?’_ she thought. Snape stood up and rapidly walked towards the door; before he exited, he turned around to face Amelie once more.

“8 o’clock sharp in my classroom tomorrow, understood? Don’t you dare be late, Smith.” She nodded, and with that, he disappeared out of her sight. Amelie then turned to face Albus again.

“Now, dear, this might come as a shocking surprise to you, but you _must_ do it.” He said calmly but without hesitation. She was now more confused than ever, but she still nodded back at him.

“I need you to help Severus, in a way outside from the professional aspects.” He was right, that came as a shock. She? Helping him? Out of her position as his assistant? How was she supposed to do that?

Amelie was in extreme shock, so she didn’t answer. Albus took the opportunity and continued talking.

“You see, Severus has been tense since the last year, he grew more into being mean with his students, but more with one, in particular, a Gryffindor boy, Harry Potter.” Amelie knew thanks to Fred and George that Snape was far more of a jerk than before, and she had recently met the boy, but she never thought those two facts would actually be related and honestly did not understand why they were told.

“What has Harry Potter and Professor Snape’s despise for him have to do with each other?” She asked the headmaster, who was getting a bit... sad? Amelie knew right a the moment something bad was also related to it.

“Harry Potter’s parents had a ‘relationship’ with Severus. James Potter was always bothering him with his friends when they were students here, they didn’t like each other, more one than the other, Severus hated Potter.” Now that made sense; maybe Harry resembled his father and brought harsh memories to Snape.

“On the other hand, Harry’s mother, Lily Evans, was friends with Severus for quite some time,” He said as he sighed.

“Some time? Did something happen?” She asked curiously, she never thought she’d be handling a drop of Snape’s personal life aspects.

“It did. Long story short, Severus argued with her and said something that broke them apart, but that is not my store to tell. Anyway, as you know, both of Harry’s parents died the night that Voldemort was defeated, both killed by Voldemort himself,” He told her.

Amelie’s expression instantly went sad as she heard Voldemort’s name and what he did to Harry’s parents, tears started to swell in her eyes, but she blinked them as fast as they appeared.

“I still don’t understand why you need me to help him yet, Professor.” She said, trying to push down her urge to cry. Dumbledore nodded and started to explain a bit further.

“Amelie, I wish to tell you more, but again, it is not my story to tell, but I believe that for now, you can work with the information I’ve given you. You see, they were really good friends, even before they entered Hogwarts when they were kids.” Albus told her, trying not to slip most of the story's aspects; Amelie could now sense where this was going.

“As you can guess, when she was murdered, a part of Severus was destroyed as well. I need you to help him heal. Harry mostly resembles his father, but there is one peculiar aspect, his eyes; he has his mother’s eyes. For Severus is hard to look at a boy who looks like his school bully that has the eyes of his... _best friend,”_ He said while looking with sympathetic eyes over Amelie. She knew what she had to do now, but how?

“So you want me to be his therapist?” she asked and suddenly realized how harsh her question had come out. Albus didn’t mind, of course, he understood it was shocking for her to receive that news.

“Not precisely, no, more like a friend he can confide in. I know it will be hard, but you must do so.” He told her, _friend_ , they hated each other, and now she needed to be his friend. Hell yeah, it was going to be bloody hard. She still nodded, she just had one more question.

“Professor, may I ask you, why me? Why can’t you do it or Professor McGonagall or any other staff member for that fact?” She asked him.

“You see, dear, we are not as close as we would like to be with Severus, even though some of us even thought him. For me, that is one of the factors he might feel odd about us approaching him in that way, but as you are going to be working really close to him and possibly grew more comfortable in the presence of each other, you might get luckier than any of us.” He told her calmly for her to take it in easier.

Amelie just nodded to him, and he said, “Alright now, you might go; I’ve told Minerva to show you to your quarters. Off to bed, it has been a long day, you need the rest. See you tomorrow, Amelie dear.” He said as she stood up from the chair and started walking towards the door and exited it while saying her goodbyes to Dumbledore.

Minerva was just outside the stairs waiting for her, and as Albus had told her, she showed her to her quarters. It was already late, and because Amelie was still in shock, it left her speechless all the ride to her quarters. Her thoughts consumed her she didn’t even notice when they arrived at a door that held her name.

“Here we are, have a good night Amelie. I’ll see you tomorrow morning at breakfast.” Minerva said while smiling at her. Amelie returned the smile and entered her new room.

As she entered, she noticed a mid-sized living room connected to a small kitchen, there was a medium dining table. There was a large black couch, a carpet, and a small coffee table in the living room, all of those in front of a cozy fireplace. Then she noticed a door, she supposed it was the bedroom when she opened it, she was right, there was a big bed in the middle, a large closet on one of the sides of the room and by the bed, there was a nightstand. There was a small desk on the other side of the room, where she will be working on every paper Snape gave her.

She also noticed her trunk and her owl were already there waiting for her; she let her owl out so it could stretch his wings. The bed had white covers and white pillows, she sat on it, the bed was extremely comfy. Amelie knew she needed a bath, so she entered the un-suited bathroom and saw an oversized tub. _‘Thanks, Godric,’_ she thought, she opened the water and let it run until it was full and hot.

She stepped out of her clothes and got in, instantly all her tensed muscles relaxed, she let herself go, her mind was now totally blank, she forgot about everything, and she loved the feeling, she closed her eyes and relaxed further.

Sometime after, she got out, emptied the tub, and wrapped her body in a towel. She then got out of the bathroom and went to her trunk, and with a flick of her wand, her clothes were sent to the closet, she then picked up some nightgowns and threw them on she then sat on the bed and combed and dried her hair. As she sat on the bed, she thought about everything Dumbledore had told her and recalled how he said the news might come as a shock, he laughed at it and thought _‘it came hitting like a truck.’_

She hoped Snape grew fond of her with time so that this task wouldn’t be as hard, but who did she want to fool? It was Severus Snape who we are talking about, they don’t call him the ‘cranky old git’ for no reason.

She gave up on her mind and decided it was enough of thinking about it and went to sleep right away, it was a long ride from London, and it had been a long and exhausting night. Rough days awaited her.


	6. Constant Embarrasment

Amelie woke up by the sun rays entering her room and falling on her face. She took a glance over her clock and saw it was 7:20 am; she had overslept. _‘Shit,’_ she thought to herself, this was no good. Snape would be pissed at her if she dared to show up late.

She got as quickly as possible and entered her bathroom to get a quick shower. When she was out, she saw it was already 7:35, now she needed to skip breakfast to finish getting ready. With a flick of her wand, her hair was done, and her make up was perfectly put on her face.

She then ran to her closet and picked a white tank top, a white cream flannel, and some black trousers.

She took one last glance over her clock, 7:55. _‘Bloody hell! He’s gonna kill me!’_ She ran as fast as she could. Thankfully, classes hadn’t started yet, so the corridors were not full of students trying to reach their classes, but still, the distance between her quarters and his classroom was significant. When she got there, she stopped briefly to fix her messy hair and catch a breath, she then knocked on the door. She didn’t have to wait for that much until he opened up and glared at her.

Taking a glance over his clock and then turning to face her again, “It is 8:05, Miss. Smith. Didn’t I make myself clear? I. Don’t. Tolerate. Tardiness.” He said sternly and rising his voice gradually while still glaring at her. Amelie was now scared; it brought horrible memories from her years at Hogwarts. She just stared at him for a brief moment and then turned to face the floor, she was embarrassed. First day of work with him, and she had already fucked up.

“I’m so sorry, sir, the way here was really long, which doesn’t excuse me at all I know, I’m still sorry.” She said relatively low but loud enough for him to hear her. He still had an angered face but moved aside to let her into the classroom. She just walked past him and sighed.

“Don’t you dare be late again.” That was it, no further pushing on the topic, which confused Amelie. Back in the day, he would have embarrassed her and scolded her in a relatively harsh way, so yeah, this was rather odd. She decided to let it go, it was better this way.

“Sit, we’ll go through the lesson plan for each grade, this might take a while, so we better start right away.” She instantly obliged and sat on the chair beside him. A while later, she had remembered she had skipped breakfast, and at the pace they were going, they weren’t going to finish for at least another 3 hours. _‘Shit, I’m gonna pass out. Great job for skipping breakfast, Amelie, great fucking job.’_ She tried to focus on the lesson plans across her, but her stomach said no.

Across her, Snape had stopped looking at his papers and looked at her raising an eyebrow. Amelie was uncertain of why he was looking at her in that way and held a confused expression across her face.

“Did you really skip breakfast?” He asked her. Amelie was in pure and utter shock, _‘How the hell did he know that?!’_ She thought to herself.

“I believe you haven’t heard of the term ‘Legilimency,’ have you?” Amelie could just shake her head as a response, she was now embarrassed as fuck, he could read her thoughts, she felt vulnerable.

“Can you please not read my thoughts? Please, sir.” She asked with a shaky voice full of embarrassment.

“You have loud thoughts; I can’t help it. Nevertheless, why on earth did you skip breakfast, you daft girl?” He asked her, now her embarrassment grew, how was she supposed to tell him she skipped breakfast because she was busy getting herself presentable.

“Simple, I was running late and had no time to reach the Great Hall to have something to eat.” She said, trying to seem confident, but by the look on his face, she could tell she had failed miserably.

“Sometimes, I really wonder if you have any brains at all. Get out and eat something, I don’t want you passing out in my classroom-” He was cut off when he heard a grumble coming from the small girl in front of him. “Neither to hear your stomach protesting for your stupid decisions. You really are dumb, aren’t you? Go, now, I expect you here in 15 minutes, after that no breaks, understood?”

She was so damn embarrassed she could only nod and stood up, walking fast towards the door, when she was out, she let out a breath she didn’t even know she was holding. She then made her way through the corridors and stairs to get to the Great Hall and see if there was something left.

On her way there, she almost bumped into Minerva, who had a plate in her hand and nearly dropped it.

“Oh, Amelie! I was waiting for you at breakfast, but you never showed up and supposed it was because you were already with Severus” she then handed her the plate she had in her hand.

“Here, I took the liberty to pick out some fruit and some toast. I was actually on my way to give you this. What are you doing here?” Minerva asked, full of curiosity. Severus was not the type of man that would let her have a break so early in the morning.

“Thank you, Professor, and um- I was actually going to the Great Hall to grab something to eat. Apparently, Professor Snape is a Legillimens and went into my mind and saw I had skipped breakfast, so he sent me to grab something to eat, so I don’t pass out on his classroom,” Amelie said while hiding her embarrassment by chuckling slightly.

“You better listen to him; skipping breakfast is really bad, dear,” Minerva told her. Sometimes Amelie felt like her own daughter somehow, so yes, she cared about her deeply.

“Yeah, I totally should. Thank you, Professor, I’ll see you later.” Amelie smiled back at Minerva, she just chuckled slightly, which made Amelie frown her brows.

“Amelie, if we are going to work together, you can call me Minerva. Let’s just leave the formalities behind,” Minerva said while laughing slightly.

Amelie returned the laugh, although she was not so comfortable to do so, she obliged; after all, she was right, between the staff, no one called each other by their title, so she needed to get used to it as well.

Amelie walked back to the dungeons and stopped nearby to eat, she supposed Snape would not like it if she ate while he worked. Minerva knew her far too much, she had picked some strawberries and blueberries for her and the toast, which she adored. Strawberries and blueberries were the only fruit she could tolerate as a breakfast.

She ate peacefully, and when she was done, with a flick of her wand, the plate disappeared, and now it was time for her to return to the potions classroom. As she was already eating near the dungeons, it didn’t take her long to reach the potions classroom door. She gave a slight knock on the door to announce herself to Snape, then she opened the door and saw he was sitting reading when he heard the knock he barely took his eyes from his book.

“Nice of you to come back, you were taking your time, weren’t you?” He said coldly.

Amelie was now again, anxious, did she lost track of time? Holy crap, she needed to control her time more.

“Sorry, Severus, it won’t happen again,” she said, a bit too overconfident of the fact she had used his pile name. But then she instantly regretted it.

“What did you call me?” He asked sternly and in a frightening low tone of voice while he glared at her.

“I-um I...” was the only thing that left Amelie’s lips. He stood up from his desk and starter to walk fast in her direction. Soon Amelie’s back was pressed against the big wooden door of the potions classroom. He was glaring at her and was practically immobilized by him, even if she wasn’t, her body stood incredibly still, she was frozen.

“I do not know who you think you are, neither who told you that calling me by my name was a good idea. You have no right to do that. You will only address me as Professor Snape or Sir, none other than that. Did I make myself clear?” He said firmly, and he never took his eyes from hers, his were full of rage and hers full of fear. Her breath had got caught in her throat, she was petrified.

When she didn’t answer, he asked again, this time louder and stronger. “Did I make myself clear?!”

“Y-yes sir, I’m sorry sir, I won’t do it again.” As she said that, he backed up and went straight into his desk to continue what he was doing. She stayed frozen there, and after some seconds, she composed herself and went to her seat.

The next few hours went by, there was some tension between them, but it was okay other than that. When they were finally done, he just dismissed her she happily obliged and quickly left the room, it was almost 6, so she headed to her quarters and got herself ready to go to the Great Hall for dinner. Although she had eaten a bit in the morning, she was hungry.

She quickly got out of her quarters and started to walk to the Great Hall, when she entered she saw there were only a few people there, on one side there was Professor Sprout and Professor Flitwick, on the other there was Minerva talking to who seemed to be someone new, she had never seen him before. She approached Minerva and the strange man.

“Hello Minerva, and you are...” she said with a grin on her face; Minerva, on the other hand, had a disgusted look, which Amelie had no clue on why.

“Oliver Larson, at your service. New DADA assistant,” He said, full of pride, overconfident, and with a wide grin on his face as he extended his hand to shake hers, It is no secret Amelie was nervous, he has hot. Amelie responded to the shake, and then he asked, “And may I know who you are, dear?”

“Oh, I am Amelie Smith, the new potions assistant,” she said while smiling back at him, he then took her hand gave it a soft kiss. Amelie was flattered, Minerva on the other hand, was utterly disgusted by this man and his attitude.

“Pleasure to meet you.” As he said that, more and more teachers started to fill in, Snape included, and behind him came Dumbledore. Minerva told Amelie she could sit beside her, as she did, she noticed who was by her side, Snape. Now she was not only sharing a classroom with him, but also she was sitting beside him for meals.

As everyone got seated, Dumbledore stood up and went to the table’s front, facing everyone from the staff. When he got everyone’s attention, he began, “As you know, we are just a few days away from starting another term here at Hogwarts, but first I would like to introduce the new members of our staff.” He said while looking around to meet her gaze and Oliver’s and some guy she hadn’t met yet.

“First, our new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Gilderoy Lockhart and his assistant, Mr. Oliver Larson.” As he said that, both of them stood from their chair and waved everyone, having a full grin on their face, but everyone had a disgusted expression plastered on their faces, and they weren’t even trying to hide it. Amelie had no clue why they hated the pair, I mean, it wasn’t even the first day of school.

“Great. Now, our other new member, some of you might remember her, many of you thought her. Our new potions assistant, Amelie Smith.” Amelie stood up and offered a sweet smile to her former professors and now colleagues. Unlike with Lockhart’s and Larson’s presentation, everyone had a smile on their face, well, almost everyone, of course, Snape didn’t, he made the same face he did when Lockhart’s and Larson’s position was announced.

She was about to sit down when she felt a pair of eyes on her; she slowly turned her head to her side and looked over Snape and saw Oliver’s eyes glued on her... ass?! Was he really _checking her out_? Really? She quickly sat down and looked back at Dumbledore. Well, now she began to understand why they hated him so much.

After a while of Dumbledore giving a speech on what he expected this year and the rules and laws that were to be followed and that they needed to check on the student to confirm if they were doing so, their food had arrived.

Amelie ate happily and talked with Minerva for the rest of the evening. Dumbledore dismissed everyone, she got up to get to her quarters and get some sleep, well that was the plan until she felt a presence behind her, she turned around and saw Snape standing there.

“Oh, sorry, sir, I didn’t hear you there; you needed something?” She asked nicely, even after how rude he was with her.

“Just wanted to tell you tomorrow we’ll be discussing your schedule and what will be your functions in my classroom, so I need you to be there by 8:30, it won’t take much, and you’ll be able to catch breakfast this time, and hopefully you’ll be on time.” He said while staring her down. In Godric’s name, he’ll never let that go.

“Um- sure sir, I’ll be there, don’t worry” he then walked away, and she continued her way to her quarters when she was stopped, again. He had taken her hand on his, she just looked surprised and raised an eyebrow at him, and he just _smiled_. From what happened earlier, she just didn’t want him near her for a bit.

“Do you need something?” She asked a bit too harshly.


	7. Confort

**_A/N sexual harassment ahead. If you are uncomfortable with these kinds of topics, I recommend you skip the first paragraphs. And if you are going through any situation like this, remember you are not alone and phone your local hotline for help. Remember, this is all made up, so do NOT follow the character’s actions. This is all FICTIONAL._ **

**_\-----------------------------------------------_ **

“Do you need something?” She asked a bit too harshly.

“Ooo, someone seems upset. What’s wrong, dear?” He asked her. Amelie could not tell if he was really concerned or was playing with her. She figured that out quickly as she saw where his eyes were glued to, her chest, more specifically her boobs. This man had no boundaries.

“Listen, Oliver, I’m not in the mood right now. Leave me alone, please,” She told him, and then he released the grip on her hand. Letting Amelie step away from him.

“You know, I was actually hoping to get to know you better, to you to know me better. It seems like it won’t happen, at least not with that attitude of yours.” He said to her while scoffing a bit. Amelie was now enraged. That was it for her, she was tired, not only tired by the attitude Snape had with her, tired physically and tired of the arse in front of her.

“Let me tell you why I have this damn attitude,” she said while getting closer; even though she was way smaller than she was, she was fuming, and believe me when I say that no one wants to see Amelie Smith angry.

When she was close enough, she yelled, “It’s because of you! You’ve been checking me out all fucking night, and now you say I have an attitude?! I don’t want to know a single bit of such a disgusting dude like you! Now leave me alone.” Amelie started to storm off to her quarters when he grabbed her wrist again, this time with such a great force it made her wince in pain and then pushing her against the wall.

“How dare you talk to me in that way, huh? Believe me, honey, you are missing a lot right now. You need to be taught to respect your colleagues. You know, I can teach you a thing or two, and it doesn’t involve you wearing any clothes,” He said while taking her chin forcefully between his fingers.

Amelie was disgusted, but now she was afraid, she was alone in a dark hallway in the night with a really horrible man with nasty intentions. She tried so hard to get out of his grip, but he was much stronger than her, she was now hurting, he was grabbing her wrist really strong, it surely was going to leave a bruise.

“Let me go, please, Oliver, let me go, please, please.” She begged him with a cracking voice, tears prickling in her eyes; he just chuckled at her.

“Not so brave now, are we? Where did you leave that attitude, dear?” He said while grinning and pressing her further into the wall. He then leaned to kiss her forcefully but was stopped by someone snatching him away from her.

**_\---(If you skipped, you could continue reading here)---_ **

“I believe the lady said to let her go.” A low baritone voice said. She instantly knew who he was, Snape, who now grabbed Larson by his clothes and pressed him against the wall, he was almost 4 inches taller than him and had his stern expression all over his face, so Larson was now scared.

“I didn’t know you liked to harass young women. What would Dumbledore say? I would love to see how you get fired even before term starts.” He said with a low and calm tone of voice. Making Larson even more scared now.

“Scram.” And with that, Larson ran away instantly. Snape took a moment to compose himself and turned around to look at the girl, who was still mortified for what had happened, she hadn’t even noticed, and she had mascara running down her cheeks accompanied by tears.

“Are you okay?” He asked her in such a sweet tone, she was surprised by hearing it. She could only nod, she was still in shock. He then put her arm around her shoulder.

“Come, I’ll accompany you to your quarters and give you a calming draught” They started walking, she just kept her eyes fixated on her feet until they reached her quarters, and she had to take out her key to open it. When they entered, he closed the door and gently guided her to the couch for her to sit. He then went to the kitchen and made some tea; he then handed her a cup and said.

“I’ll go to my storage room for some calming draught for you, will you be okay?” Amelie was staring blankly into the coffee table, even though she heard him, she couldn’t answer. _‘Is he really asking that?’_ she thought to herself.

“Yes, I’m really asking that.” Of course, she had forgotten he could read her thoughts, she slowly turned her face to him and shook her head, she was scared, if she was alone there, that man could come into her quarters any moment. She then felt embarrassed and hid her head in her hands, and started to sob.

Snape took a seat next to her, not knowing what to do, and simply started to rub her back, lets say he was terrible when it came to comfort crying women. After a minute or two, her sobs calmed down, and he took the opportunity to stand up again.

“Do you want the draught? Or do you feel better now?” He asked her, she still had her head in her hands, and through her remaining tears, she muttered, “No, I’m fine. You can leave now.” She then turned to face him. “Thank you for what you did, and I’m sorry.”

Snape just furrowed his brows at her apology. “Why are you saying you are sorry?” He asked her. She just sighed.

“Because you had to get involved as a result of my stupid attitude against him. I’m so sorry.” She said as her voice cracked mid-sentence, and some silent tears started to fall.

“Listen closely, Miss Smith, you are _not_ the one to blame for this. He was the one who crossed the line, and you defended yourself. Don’t blame yourself.” He said while getting closer to her.

“I- I just- ” she tried to talk, but she felt a lump on her throat. She then swallowed hard and composed herself and looked back into his eyes.

“Thank you, Professor, really, thank you. You may leave now; I’ll be okay.” She said to him, he nodded back to her, they both walked to the door and before she opened it, he spoke.

“Oh, and I don’t want to force you, but you should definitely tell Albus about this.” He said while looking at her, she just dropped her head and sighed, she didn’t want to, she was scared. What if he tried something else as revenge?

“I- I’ll think about it, thank you again, sir.” With that, he left her quarters. She then went to her desk, took out some ink, her quill and some parchment, she needed someone to confide in and someone who could give her some advice, she instantly thought of Charlie, so she wrote him a letter, telling him what had happened.

When she finished it, she wiped the remaining of her tears, sealed it, and gave it to Zeus, and it flew away with the letter _‘Godric, what an awful day.’_ She thought to herself and then stood up and went to her wardrobe and took some nightgowns out, she brushed her teeth, combed her hair, and then got into her bed, throwing her sheets over her.

Every time she closed her eyes, she saw him over her, his cold eyes and the way his smile was so full of pride due to his actions. She then rolled to the other side of the bed to grab that strange muggle device Arthur had given her last Christmas, it was something muggles called a ‘walkman.’ She took it and played one of her favorite songs, one Charlie said it was their song, and he dedicated it to her. "Sweet Creature" By Harry Styles.

_**(You can listen to the song here: <https://youtu.be/8uD6s-X3590>)** _

Amelie just listened to the song and starting humming, she instantly felt comfortable, she then hugged her pillow and closed her eyes, this time, she was in peace. Thinking about all her happy moments with Charlie, about the Burrow, their friendship, Rumania, and them as kids at the Great Hall at Hogwarts on their first day, getting to know each other for the first time, and that kiss, _‘Oh, that kiss.’_ All those happy thoughts have flooded her.

Before the song ended, Amelie started to drift into a deep sleep. Hopefully, without having any more thoughts about what had happened anytime soon.

* * *

Hours later, Amelie woke up to some banging on her door, she woke up with eyes wide open, her heart racing, and she felt it was going to pop out of her chest. She stood up, and before opening the door, she reached for her wand and asked.

“Who’s there?” Her voice was cracking mid-sentence.

“Is Minerva darling, you need to come out; something is going on,” Minerva said in a hurried voice. Amelie could tell she was worried but couldn’t tell why so she decided to get out of her quarters, with her hair all messy and sleepy eyes, still in her nightgowns.

“What is going on?” She asked Minerva, who could only take her arm and take her where the disturbance was being held. Minerva was hurrying her all across the hallways, Amelie was growing more and more anxious.

“Minerva, slow down, what is going on?” Amelie asked, but Minerva was too focused on what was going on. Amelie tried several times to slow her down, but it was all useless, she was swift. After some few seconds, Minerva let go of Amelie’s arm and continued walking fast; Amelie took this as a signal to follow her through the hallways.

They were both walking somewhere, Amelie soon recognized where they were going, to the Defend against the Dark arts classroom, she was starting to connect some points, but she was still confused. She got snapped out of her thoughts when she bumped into Minerva’s back, she had suddenly stopped and had her eyes fixated on something, well, more like someone.

Amelie followed where her eyes were on, and she was now with her eyes and mouth wide open, she couldn’t believe what was happening just in front of her eyes.

“Charlie?!” She said while taking her hand to her mouth as she gasped. Charlie, her ‘something’ was there, with his hand on Larson’s throat, squeezing it tight. Amelie was left speechless.

* * *

**_A/N_ **

**_Well, there you go, what will happen next???_ **

**_Once again, remember this is fanfic; you should not copy any of the actions of any character, please, especially when it comes to something as delicate as sexual assault/harassment._ **

**_If you are going through something like this, please reach for help, you are not alone._ **

**_Also, to remind you that although this story is mostly based on HP and is currently happening during 1992, some things won’t follow the storyline entirely, as new characters or the music._ **

**_Kisses,_ **

**_Andy (she/her)_ **

**_word count: 1925._ **


	8. Surprise

“Charlie?!” She said while taking her hand to her mouth as she gasped. Charlie, her ‘something’ was there, with his hand on Larson’s throat, squeezing it tight. Amelie was left speechless.

Just by hearing her voice, Charlie loosened the grip on Larson’s throat, and his head snapped to where her voice had come from. She had a shocked expression on her face, one hand on her mouth, and watery eyes. That sight made his heart skip a beat; it hurt so much to see her in that way.

Soon, after Minerva and Amelie arrived, Snape came into the scene, he could only furrow his brows, he then looked around him and saw Amelie, on her nightgowns, with messy hair and with fluffy slippers on, he deduced she had been rushed out of bed to get to the scene in front of them. He then recognized who the ginger head was, he only had one question. Why was he there?

He got snapped out of reality when Larson spoke. “Ah, look dear, is your knight in shiny armor,” He said a bit out of breath, as Charlie’s hand was still around his neck. Amelie’s heart was beating extremely fast, and she was now breathing heavily. Minerva noticed and took into account that she was still in her nightgown and wrapped Amelie with her arms and tried to hide her body from that mad man. On the other hand, when Charlie heard his voice, his grip tightened again.

“Don’t you dare talk to her ever again! Do you hear me!?” Charlie said thought gritted teeth and raising his voice, soon he felt two pair of hands grabbing him from behind, it was Snape and Lockhart who had just arrived, they were separating him from Larson, who was now taking deep breaths and trying to regain his composure.

Charlie fought against Lockhart’s and Snape’s grip, Snape was not having it. “Unless you want to go to Azkaban for murder, I suggest you remain still and calm yourself right now, Mr. Weasley,” Snape replied harshly towards Charlie’s actions. He then looked over Charlie’s shoulder and glared at Oliver. “And you Larson, you better be going to the headmaster’s office.” he then turned towards Gilderoy. “I believe it is better if you escort him, Lockhart” Gilderoy nodded and let go of Charlie’s arm, with that, Snape did the same. Soon Larson left, followed by Lockhart to Albus’s office.

As soon as they let him go, Charlie run towards Amelie and engulfed her in his arms, Amelie was now sobbing, and she hid her face in his chest, he held her close to him and rubbed her back, he hated seeing her like this.

“Shh, is alright, I’m here,” Charlie whispered against her hair, she just kept sobbing. From a distance, Snape and Minerva watched silently, she knew Amelie was safe with Charlie and knew they needed time, so she proceeded to tap Snape’s arm and with a look that said, ‘Let’s go, she’s safe with him.’

Snape did not hesitate on leaving, it was too early to stress about Larson, and now she needed time, he supposed she wasn’t going to show int his classroom to work that day; therefore, he went quickly into his classroom and started to work on the lesson plans and on finishing her schedule so she wouldn’t have to stress over that later, it wasn’t fair for her to stress over work after what she went through. _‘Why am I caring so much over this? I mean, it really isn’t fair that she has to be overwhelmed with work right now, but still is what she signed for,’_ he asked himself, but quickly decided to let that feeling go away by focusing on the papers in front of him.

On the other hand, Charlie had walked Amelie back to her quarters, they were both now on the couch, Charlie had his arms wrapped around her, she was snuggling into him, her head on the crook of his neck, still sobbing. He did not know what to say, so he was just there for her and kept rubbing her back and kept giving small kisses on the top of her head.

Amelie was so stressed over everything, she hadn’t processed yet that Charlie was there, in Hogwarts, with her. She then sat up and took his face in her hands and looked at him deeply into his lovely eyes, she was so happy he was there with her, comforting her. She could only express how she felt by leaning into him and capturing his lips, it was passionate but gentle, soft.

Amelie broke the kiss and rested her forehead against his. “I know I said I needed some help or advice, but I never expected you to come here.” She said while giggling slightly, trying to forget everything Larson did or said to her; Charlie chuckled at her and hugged her once again.

“I couldn’t let you be here alone, not after what he did. When you told me that night I couldn’t sleep, I was terrified for you, and I was so angry.” He sighed and hugged her tightly, inhaling her sweet scent, she always smelled like lavender with a hint of vanilla, she snuggled into his embrace, loving how he played with her hair.

The both of them stayed like that for quite some time, mostly in silence but enjoying each other’s presence, until Amelie remembered she was supposed to be working with Snape at that exact moment. As soon as the realization hit her, she jolted from the couch and Charlie’s embrace. Charlie furrowed his brows and looked at her confused.

“I was supposed to be working right now, I- I need to go, I’m so sorry.” She told Charlie while walking fast towards the bathroom, she was still in her nightgowns and needed to get a bath, she was now stressed _‘Snape must be so pissed with me’_ she thought to herself, she was now pacing quite fast her quarters, gathering all she needed to get ready. But suddenly, she was stopped by two strong and soft hands grabbing her shoulders.

“Amy, calm down. Don’t you think Snape would already be here shouting at you for not showing up already? Is okay, calm down, you need time, and even the old git knows it,” He reassured her, but she wasn’t convinced.

“No, Snape would not waste his time coming here to scold me, neither thinking about me or my wellbeing. He must be pissed,” She said, grabbing the few things she was missing and going to the bathroom. She took a quick shower, with a flick of her wand she dried her hair, she got dressed with a plain pair of leggings and a cream turtleneck, she gave Charlie a quick peak on the lips, he still tried to convince her that it was okay, but Amelie being Amelie, she didn’t listen. As Charlie didn’t want to leave her, neither walking around alone, he accompanied her to the potions classroom, something she didn’t object to and actually appreciated.

When they got there, she knocked and after a while, the door opened by Snape himself. He raised a brow to her, he was shocked to see her there, he shot a glance in Charlie’s direction, hoping to see a sign to clarify the situation, he only saw a blank stare. He turned to face Amelie, who held an expression of...guilt?

“Sorry, sir, I didn’t realize what time it was, and I got caught up. But I’m here now, I’ll start right now with the work that I’m missing.” She said and gave him a slight smile, he just furrowed his brows at her and sighed.

“Miss Smith, your assistance is not needed; you have nothing to do here,” He told her; soon, her face showed surprise with a hint of fear. _‘That’s it, I’m fired. I’m so fired,’_ she thought to herself, _‘How could I be so stupid and forget about this.’_

Snape grinned slightly at how she always forgot he’s a legilimens. “You are not getting fired, Miss Smith, you need time to leave all the stress away. That is why you are not needed today.”

Amelie closed her eyes slightly, feeling her embarrassment consuming her body. On the other hand, Charlie was extremely confused about what was happening and why he had said that so randomly. He saw Amelie nodded and said her goodbyes to Professor Snape. After both of them walked back to her quarters.

When they entered, both of them flopped into de couch. Because of the rush she has and all the stress, she had forgotten breakfast _again_. Her stomach grumbled, and it did not go unnoticed by Charlie, who chuckled at the sound coming from her petite body.

“Hungry, aren’t we?” He said with a full grin on his face. Amelie hit him softly on the arm, chuckled, and nodded in response, she was about to stand up and go to the small kitchen that was situated on her quarters to prepare something quick, but Charlie stopped her by grabbing her wrist and pulled her down once more into the couch.

“Nope, you are going to rest, I’ll go and prepare something for you. You will not lift a finger today.” He told her. Before he went into the kitchen, he entered her room, picked her favorite book, turned on the record player, and picked her a soft and fluffy white blanket, she had it since she had a memory. He then went and gave the book and the blanket to her, he then leaned forward and kissed her forehead, she looked at him full of love and thought _‘What did I do to deserve him?’_

After pampering her, he went to the kitchen and prepared her some breakfast. Meanwhile, Amelie was happy on the couch, reading peacefully and listening to the sweet music playing in the background, she was humming sweetly to it, something Charlie loved.

After a while, Charlie came back into the living room, holding a plate with some fresh waffles, covered with maple syrup and some fruit by the side, it was blueberries and strawberries, Amelie’s favorites. Her face was soon covered with a grin, she was delighted.

Both of them ate happily and talked for at least 15 minutes, soon she was again embraced by Charlie’s big and strong arms, inhaling his sweet scent of cinnamon and pine. Charlie was humming to the song that was playing in the background until it came to an end, there was a brief silence before the next song started, as soon as it started playing, he let Amelie go from his arms, she was extremely clingy today and was about to open her mouth to protest, but before she could do so, she saw he extended his hand towards her, asking her to dance.

**_\--You may play "When a man loves a woman" by Percy Sledge now (Make sure you open it in another tab)--[https://youtu.be/6meW-K-1e7Q ](https://youtu.be/6meW-K-1e7Q)_ **

Amelie took his hand, and he slowly started to pull her against his body, he grabbed her waist, pulling her close to him, she wrapped her arms around his neck. Both of them started to dance slowly to the lovely music, in that exact moment, all of Amelie’s worries faded away, she was happy, she was with her best friend, who she had kissed, several times already, slow dancing, staring into his sweet brown eyes.

_When a man loves a woman_

_Can’t keep his mind on nothin’ else_

_He’d trade the world_

_For the good thing he’s found_

_If she is bad, he can’t see it_

_She can do no wrong_

_Turn his back on his best friend_

_If he put her down_

_When a man loves a woman_

_Spend his very last dime_

_Tryin’ to hold on to what he needs_

Amelie unwrapped her arms from his neck and put them around his broad chest as well with her head, she could hear his heart, she closed her eyes, loving and enjoying that moment at the fullest. Charlie soon pressed her even closer to his body and rested his head on top of hers. Both of them continued dancing slowly around the small living room, in front of the cozy fireplace, enjoying each other’s presence.

Sadly, the song was now coming to an end, but they still enjoyed every second of it. It was just them, in their beautiful bubble, full of passion and love.

_When a man loves a woman_

_He can do her no wrong_

_He can never hug some another girl_

_Yes, when a man loves a woman_

_I know exactly how he feels_

_’Cause baby, baby, you’re my world_

When the song ended, they were still holding each other, not wanting to let go, in silence, it wasn’t awkward, it was actually really peaceful. Charlie then lifted his head from hers and took her chin between her fingers, raising her face so she would face him.

“That song describes everything I feel about you, Amelie. Everything” He told her, she was surprised, but soon that feeling was washed away by love. She smiled at him, a pure and loving smile.

“Especially those last verses. No matter what happens, I will always love you, I’ve always had.” As he finished talking, Amelie did not hesitate to pull him by the crook of his neck towards her, kissing him passionately.

Soon Charlie took full control of the kiss, she gasped slightly at his dominance, she didn’t fight it, though. He took the chance and shoved his tong into her mouth, exploring her mouth. After an intense session of making out, she pulled away, panting for air.

“I will always love you too, and I also had loved you for quite some time now, even before we first kissed.” She told him, caressing his hair with her hands; Charlie instantly smiled back at her and attacked her lips once more, slowly pushing her towards the bedroom.

Although she was recently assaulted, she really wanted this, she needed it, _she needed him. ‘I’ve waited so long for this.’_ She thought to herself, allowing him to continue pushing her towards her bed.

* * *

**_A/N_ **

**_I know, sorry for the cliffhanger, I just wanted to leave the smut for the next chapter, but believe me, it will come ;)_ **

**_I might not post for some time, I’m currently during exams, I needed to finish this to clear my mind and give you guys something to read. Maybe next week I’ll give you your so desired smut._ **

**_For now, enjoy this._ **

**_Thanks for reading, lots of love_ **

**_Andy (she/her)._ **


	9. A really good time

**_A/N: MATURE CONTENT AHEAD!_ **

**_Enjoy ;)_ **

* * *

Charlie opened the door to her room, got in, and closed the door shut, all that without breaking the kiss. He then pressed her against the wall, his hands traveling down her body until they reached her ass, grabbing and squeezing it, then they moved to her tights, almost instantly she lifted her legs and wrapped them around his waist, his hands were now again on her ass, keeping her steady.

Charlie walked towards her bed carrying her, he then proceeded to lay her down gently, her hands were playing with his curly red hair, his lips detached from hers and started attacking her neck and her jaw, he started to leave hickies and love bites, with each one he trailed lower and lower, reaching her collarbone. Low and sweet moans were leaving her mouth, she loved how he treated her.

He suddenly got up and looked down at her and started to unbutton his blouse, exposing his tanned and muscular chest, the more buttons he undid, the wetter she got, soon his full upper body was naked, revealing his so damn perfect abs. _‘Damn, working with dragons really did him well,’_ she thought and smirked, she was literally checking him out, which didn’t go unnoticed by him.

“Enjoying the view, are we?” He said while chuckling slightly, she just kept smirking, and with a devilish smile, she licked her lips, enjoying how he reacted to it. Charlie was on top of her again, his hand roamed her entire body, from her calf to her tight, moving to her hips and then to her waist, reaching her clothed breast and squeezing it softly, making her gasp. A small grin showed on his face, he loved to see how he pleased her.

Suddenly, he realized what was about to happen, and he got up. She gave him a confused look and sat on the bed, “Charlie?” she asked, afraid that she had done something he didn’t like. “Amy, I don’t think this is a good idea, you almost got raped a few days ago. Are you sure you want this? I just-” He got stopped by her pressing her finger against his lips, she started to take her turtleneck off her body slowly, then her leggings, leaving her just on lingerie. “I want this, Charlie.” She then got closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, she got closer to his ear and whispered, “I want you.”

That was all the confirmation he needed, he started walking back to the bed, pushing her until she fell into it, he started to kiss her, he then moved to her jaw, to her neck, he trailed sweet kisses to her collarbone, going further with each of them, reaching her breasts, he then slightly picked her up from the bed to unclasp her bra, leaving her fully erect nipples exposed, he lowered her again and admired how good she looked under him.

He picked up what he was doing, he kissed the valley of her breasts and then took one nipple into his mouth, nibbling it and sucking it, his other hand went to her other breast and twisted her nipple, making her moan in pleasure and pain.

Then, he started to kiss his way down until he reached her hipbone, to the waistband of her panties, one of his hands caressed her swollen clit through the fabric of her underwear, making her arch her back and move her hips against him, wanting more friction, he retreated his hand, Amelie whined due to the lack of pleasure, until she felt he was taking the only missing piece of clothing left on her body, leaving her entirely exposed.

Charlie soon was again in between her thighs, he had a not-so-strong grip on her legs, but it was enough for her to remain still, he then lowered his face and flicked his tong on her clit, making her moan. He continued to eat her out, loving the sounds that were scaping her throat, he then rubbed two fingers against her core, lubricating them with her own juices, then he pushed them inside her, Amelie’s back arched even more, and a long and loud moan was released from her mouth.

Charlie pumped his fingers in and out of her repeatedly, curling them which each pump, hitting her g spot over and over while he kept licking and sucking on her clit, making her getting closer and closer to her climax. “Fuck yes! Don’t stop- AH! AH!“. When he felt her walls clenching around his fingers, he quickened his pace, making her breathing sound as if she was desperate for air and her lungs could not contain it, soon she was cumming all over his face, he continued to stimulate her while she rode out of her orgasm.

Charlie then got up and went to undo his belt, making his trousers fall to his ankles, kicking them off, leaving him just in his underwear. Amelie wanted to return the favor, so she got up from the bed and kneeled in front of him, palming his crotch through his boxers, making his breath to get caught in his throat, she then pulled his boxers down, letting his fully 7-inch long erection to spring out, making Amelie’s checks to change into a deep red color, she had sex before, but they were never _this_ big. Charlie was impatient, so he took a handful of her hair and pushed her towards his pulsating cock, she didn’t hesitate to start licking the tip, tasting his precum.

After some teasing, she finally took him into her mouth, he still had a grip on her hair, he pushed his dick further into her throat, making her gag, he was about to pull out a bit because of it, but Amelie grabbed his hips as a sign for him not to do it. She continued to suck him, creating this vacuum with her checks to pleasure him even more, his grunts and moans gave her the full confidence into taking his full length into her throat that sent Charlie to the edge. “Fuck Amy! You are really good at this- Uhh shit!” he cummed in her mouth, he then watched how she swallowed his load. That made him hard once more.

He then picked her up. “Get on the bed.” She loved how he was a mix between a dominant and a gentleman. She did as he said, and instinctively she opened her legs for him, revealing how wet and ready she was for him, he smirked devilishly as he walked towards her and was on top of her once more.

“Eager are we, huh?” she raised a brow at him and playfully rolled her eyes. “Would you shut up already and- _FUCK! AH!_ " He didn’t let her finish her sentence as he pushed himself inside her without a warning, she screamed out pleasure and ecstasy, feeling how he stretched her, she was _really_ tight, she had sex with one guy once before in her seventh year, and considering how big Charlie was, made her pussy feel tight as fuck, something Charlie adored. “Fuck, you are so damn tight!” He said as he pounded into her, he felt like his cock was being sucked by her tight walls.

Soon the sound of heavy breathing and loud moans filled the room, he kept slamming into her, loving how her face showed pure and utter pleasure, he then placed her legs on his shoulder, making the angle of his thrusts deeper and more precise, he was now hitting her g spot hard, she knew she was not going to be able to walk later, but it was totally worth it. She was now screaming in pleasure, “Yes! AHH! R-right there! AH AH AH! Fuck Charlie, Yesss!” He then lowered his hand to her clit, rubbing it sending her to the edge of an orgasm, instantly her mouth formed a perfect ‘O’ making Charlie smirk and quicken his pace.

Not even a minute after Charlie felt her walls clench around his cock, he knew she was about to cum. “UH! Charlie I-I'm cu-cumming AH!” she told him, that was enough to make him thrust inside of her even harder, even though his thrush were getting sloppy, as he was nearing his orgasm, he still wanted to please her. Soon Amelie was moaning his name loudly, cumming all over his cock, he pounded into her few more times and then pulled out and stroked his dick, cumming all over her stomach and her breasts. Then his limp body fell beside her exhausted one, both of them panted, their chest rising and falling repeatedly.

Amelie was expecting sex, but not like this. “Wow. That was-” she got interrupted by Charlie finishing the sentence for her. “Amazing,” Both of them chuckled, then she remembered she still had his load all over her and went to stand up to clean herself, but her legs felt like jelly, and she fell back into the mattress. Charlie smirked at it and laughed slightly, he then proceeded to get a towel from her bathroom to clean her up.

When he was done, he laid back, and she snuggled into his chest, he then wrapped his arms around her, pulled the cover over their exhausted bodies, and both drifted to sleep almost instantly. They were so peaceful and happy while holding each other.

But there was something they didn’t know about. Outside of Amelie’s quarters stood Severus Snape, completely dumbfounded of what he was hearing; even with the castle's thick walls, it was far from obvious what was going in there. Amelie did not keep it down, and her loud screams and moans echoed throughout the whole castle.

He was then snapped back from his thoughts by Minerva, who called out his name, she saw his fist was near the door as if he was about to knock. “Severus? Is everything okay? What are you doing here?” She asked him, he turned around with furrowed brows, when he didn’t answer, she spoke again, “Severus?” He looked at her, more like staring, which made Minerva a bit uncomfortable.

“Nothing, I needed to tell Smith I needed her tomorrow morning in my classroom, but it _sounded_ like she was having... a _good fucking_ time in there,” He told her sternly, emphasizing in some parts, she furrowed her brows at the tone he used, and since she did not understand what was going on, she didn’t even get the chance to ask as he stormed away, his cloak floating behind him.

He soon got into his own private quarters, he was disgusted but didn’t know exactly why. ′ _Well, maybe because I gave her a day, while I needed her working today and she chose to have someone rail her, or maybe because that someone was a Weasley.′_ He groaned at his thoughts, he chose to have a glass of firewhiskey and get his mind busy with work. And he did so, he took the whole glass of firewhiskey in one gulp, it burned his throat, but he didn’t care; what he did care about is why what he heard affected to that point.

He was soon concentrated in his work, preparing some materials for class, until he heard a knock on his door, he groaned and went to open the door. When he did so, a very confused Minerva stood there, in front of him.

* * *

**_There you go, your so desired smut, I know it is not with snaddy, but something is something._ **

**_I know I said I would post next week, but I couldn’t help myself :). Also, sorry for any mistake, It is currently 12:44 am and I'm tired_ **

**_Anyway, don't forget to vote,_ **

**_Lots of love,_ **

**_Andy. (she/her)._ **

**_Word Count: 1957._ **


	10. Could this get any worse?

Minerva stood there, in front of Severus’ door, when he opened it, she saw he was disgusted; still, she could not tell why.

“May I come in?” she asked. Severus just moved to the side for her to enter his quarters. Minerva went and sat on his couch, she then looked at him as he closed the door and went back to his desk to continue working, ignoring her presence.

She knew he was ignoring her, so she stood up and moved to his desk. “Stop ignoring me Severus, what happened with Amelie? Is she in danger or something?” she asked, a bit worried for her former student, after what happened, she feared for her wellbeing.

“She is perfectly fine. It was quite obvious for me,” He responded coldly, Minerva held a confused expression on her face, not really knowing what he was talking about.

“Then why did you seem so pissed?” she asked, he just let out a groan, and without even raising his eyes to meet the ones of his colleague, he responded, “I am not pissed. I’m disgusted.” Minerva was annoyed by his attitude, and she spoke back

“But why? Quit the attitude, Severus, and tell me what happened” Snape was also annoyed and got up from his desk while facing her, of course, he was way taller than her, and if Minerva weren’t used to his angry outbursts, she would have been scared.

“I won’t talk about it, it is not my life. Unfortunately, I had to hear it. So why don’t you go and ask her what was that all about yourself and leave me the hell alone?” He told her in his low and deep baritone voice, she just huffed and walked out of his quarters.

She made her way back to Amelie’s quarters. As soon as she was in front of the door, she knocked, but no one answered, she proceeded to knock once more, but still no answer, she started to wonder why wasn’t she answering, it was still early. For quite some time, she kept knocking, she was now worried and started to call out Amelie’s name, hoping she could hear her.

Apparently, that worked as she heard someone walking, and then someone opened the door, but to her surprise, it was not Amelie, it was Charlie Weasley, with sleepy eyes and ruffled hair, wearing just boxers. Minerva’s eyes widened, and she instantly looked away, she tried to cough to avoid the situation, but it looked more like she was having trouble breathing. Soon Charlie noticed he was almost naked and hid behind the door.

“Professor McGonagall? Sorry I didn’t get the chance to say hi, it is really good to see you. Is there anything you need?” He told his former professor, embarrassed and hiding behind the door.

“It’s okay, it is good to see you as well, Mr. Weasley. Actually, I need Amelie, is she here?” Minerva told Charlie.

“Oh, yes, um... I’ll go and wake her up if you want; you can come inside and wait,” Charlie told her, he was kind, and he didn’t think it through, but if she came in, he wouldn’t be able to hide his half-naked self from professor McGonagall’s eyes. On the other hand, Minerva was actually wondering why Amelie was sleeping at this hour of the day but didn’t pressure it.

“Oh no, if she is asleep, don’t wake her, I just wanted to ask Amelie something and pass on a message from Professor Snape to her, but I guess you can do it,” Minerva told Charlie, who was now relieved that she wasn’t coming in.

“Sure, you can tell me, and I’ll pass it on to her when she wakes up, and well, maybe you can also tell me what you wanted to ask Amy, and I’ll tell her that as well unless it is something more personal and you need to ask her yourself” Charlie suggested Minerva.

“Sure, I suppose you can do that. I wanted to ask her-” Minerva got interrupted by a door opening. “Ask me what?” Amelie said from a distance while wrapping Charlie’s blouse around her, and thankfully his blouse covered her body as she was completely naked underneath it. Instantly both of them looked back and saw her there, Charlie smiled as soon as his eyes met hers. Minerva furrowed her brows at her appearance.

“Hi dear, actually I came to ask you about something that just happened with Severus,” she told Amelie, who was confused, was there something she didn’t know about? Amelie motioned Minerva to come inside and sit on the couch, she waved her hand for her to continue.

“You see dear, I was coming back from Dumbledore’s office and was going towards my quarters but saw Severus standing in front of your door, with a surprised face. I did not understand what was going on, so I asked him, and he said something weird as if he was referring to a situation.” Minerva started.

“When did this happen?” Amelie asked Minerva. “Around 20 or 30 minutes ago,” she answered, now something clicked in Amelie’s head, _‘What if he heard us? Oh my Merlin, what if he heard ME?!’_ She thought to herself, and she was now embarrassed as hell. “What happened next, Minerva? What did he say?” Meanwhile, Charlie entered Amelie’s room and picked up his trousers, and put them on; unfortunately, Amelie had his blouse on, so his whole torso was left bare naked.

“Well, I asked if you were okay, and he said something about you actually if I recall perfectly, he said ‘it sounded like you were having a good time in here,’ I didn’t understand, so I followed him to his quarters and tried to convince him into telling me what happened, he got furious and said he was disgusted, then told me to ask you, so that’s why I’m here. Amelie, care to explain what is going on?” Minerva asked her, wanting to give all this situation some logic and explanation.

Amelie just sat there in pure silence, she exchanged a glance with Charlie, both of them were surprised by Minerva’s story, Amelie’s eyes were wide, her cheeks were pink, she was embarrassed, her boss heard her sex noises, she was mentally kicking herself for not putting a silencing charm on the room.

When she got her mind together, she spoke, “Umm, well... what happened is that he might have heard, um, some compromising noises coming from inside, that must be the why he had that expression.” Minerva furrowed her brows. “Compromising sounds, dear?” Amelie was anxious, how was she supposed to tell professor McGonagall she was having sex.

“Um, well, you see...” Amelie exchanged a glance with Charlie, and then both of them looked back into Minerva’s confused expression. She looked between Charlie and Amelie, noticed how they were dressed, and connected the dots.

“OH! Oh my, did Severus heard you two having s-” she got interrupted by both Amelie and Charlie. “Yes.” Minerva was surprised, Charlie was feeling odd and embarrassed, but Amelie was totally mortified. Severus Snape, her childhood nightmare, her former professor, and now boss, heard her screams of pleasure and her moaning. Amelie hid her face in her hands, wanting to die; she tried to push her embarrassment down and get the courage to ask Minerva what Snape intended to tell her in the first place.

“What did he want? Why was he here?” Amelie asked Minerva, not taking her hands away from her face, so her voice was slightly muffled; Charlie was now sitting beside her on the couch, feeling bad about how embarrassed she was.

“He said he needed you tomorrow morning in his classroom; he didn’t tell me for what,” Minerva stated. Amelie knew she needed to go and apologize for what he heard, and also she needed the details on what she needed to do tomorrow, she had to go, but she really didn’t want to, how could she face that man after he heard that.

“I have to go and ask him what he needs me to do tomorrow, and I need to apologize,” Amelie said while standing up and walking towards her room, she started to pick up her clothes that were tossed all around the room, she did that quite frantically, Charlie instantly knew she was anxious.

“Thank you, professor, I’m gonna help Amelie here, and we’ll see you later, I hope,” Charlie told Minerva; she took this as her cue to exit Amelie’s quarters, she was obnoxious about Amelie’s anxiety at the moment, so she felt relaxed, she knew she was okay and that Charlie ould take good care of her if she ever needed it, little did she know, Amelie needed him that exact second. She exited Amelie’s quarters, leaving them alone; Charlie walked towards her bedroom.

Amelie was still picking her clothes up, she then sat on the bed and slipped into her panties. She proceeded to take Charlie’s blouse off, revealing her breasts, she didn’t notice Charlie’s presence until she felt a pair of eyes glued on her, she turned her head and saw him staring at her exposed breasts, she instantly covered up, making Chalie look up to her eyes. She put on her bra and glared at him.

“Stop looking at me that way!” She told him. Charlie furrowed his brows, he knew she was anxious but never imagined she would be mad.

“What’s wrong with it? You are beautiful,” he told her, getting closer to her, standing a few steps away from her, she looked at him with annoyance, she took his blouse and threw it, hitting him in the face.

“Stop it, Charlie! Don’t you get it? Our moment of _joy_ got me in trouble with my boss, and your eyes staring at me in that way contributed to it!” Oh, dear boy, she was pissed. Charlie just closed the gap between them and walked towards her, grabbing her arms and rubbing them up and down.

“Amy, calm down, please. There is no justification for him getting mad at you, it is your private life. Things can only get worse if you go there and talk to him with this attitude, just, calm down, okay?” He reassured her, she groaned and rested her head against his chest. “You are right, I’m going to get dressed, and then I’ll go and talk to him, can you get dressed as well?” She asked; Charlie raised an eyebrow. “I don’t want to walk alone around the castle” she was still scared, she felt safe with him, Charlie nodded and gave her a sweet smile. Both of them finished getting ready and excited Amelie’s quarters. 

The walk towards Snape’s quarters was quiet. The silence was quite awkward, Amelie’s emotions were consuming her, although she felt embarrassed and wanted to die, a little voice in her head kept saying, ‘Could this get any worse? I mean, he heard your sex noises, what else could go wrong?’ Soon her thoughts were interrupted as they arrived at Snape’s quarters.

“Can you wait here? I rather talk to him privately,” Amelie told Charlie. “I’ll be by the stairs if you need me,” he responded and left to the stairs, she nodded and lifted her hand to knock on Snape’s door. It didn’t take long until he opened it. Snape looked at her directly in the eye; Amelie started playing with the sleeves of her sweater.

“Sorry to interrupt you sir, professor McGonagall told me you went to my quarters because you needed me, and um, well, you heard something.” She said in a shaky voice full of embarrassment.

“Yes, unfortunately, I did hear your loud sex noises.” Amelie closed her eyes shut, trying to suppress her desire to run away and die. “Uhh, yes, um about that, I’m really sorry you heard that, it won’t happen again.” She said, Snape remained silent for a bit, he looked around and then focused back on her.

“I see you came alone,” He stated, Amelie raised her eyes to meet his. She thought he was actually caring about her and was worried about her walking alone. 

“Yeah, um, something like that, he accompanied me but left so we could talk privately, he’s not far from here, though,” Amelie responded to her boss’s statement, at this, he raised his eyebrows and kept his eyes on her small demeanor. Amelie felt awkward and small, so she broke the silence that settled between them.

“Uh sir, why did you need me?” She asked, hoping to move away from her embarrassing situation, Snape’s reaction changed almost immediately, his brows furrowed, he kept his eyes on her.

“Tomorrow is the last day before the students arrive, is essential we finish the lesson plans for each grade, also we haven’t discussed your schedule, that is why you are required here tomorrow morning by 7:30 sharp,” Snape told her, she nodded and knew she was far behind from finishing all her tasks.

“Well, sir, I could take some of the lesson plans back to my quarters, and we’ll discuss my schedule tomorrow, that way there will less work for us to do, actually, if that’s okay with you, I could come in and do it now, I’m sure it won’t take that long,” Amelie told her boss, who raised his eyebrows once more.

“Oh no, don’t worry, Miss Smith,” he said calmly. Amelie was about to open her mouth to tell him that it was okay, that she didn’t care about working at that hour, but he interrupted her before she could even speak, what came out from his mouth, shook her.

“You can go back to your activities with Mr. Weasley, I don’t want to be a cockblocker.” He said with a slight grin on his face. Amelie’s eyes widened in surprise, did she heard him correctly? Her face was as red as a tomato, Snape chuckled slightly, he was amused at her reaction.

Amelie froze, she tried to compose herself and turned around and started to walk fast towards the stairs where Charlie said he would wait for her, Snape just smirked and turned around to go back into his quarters.

She tried looking for Charlie, but she couldn’t see him anywhere, she was far too ashamed to stay there, so she decided to continue her way to her quarters until she heard Charlie's voice behind her “Amy, what happened? Amy?” But she was way too embarrassed to stop.

Well, things definitely got worse.

* * *

_Okay, sorry for the waiting, I’ve been considering not publishing this chapter for a while, also I came out of exams with a HUGE writer’s block, and I had no inspiration at all._

_Anyway, enjoy. I hope my inspiration comes back soon, I have many ideas for this book. And I’m planning on shifting soon and having some spicy adventures with daddy Snape to portray them here in the future. ;)_

_Kisses._

_Andy (she/her)._


	11. Mutual Hatred

Amelie continued to sprint down the hallways, Charlie not so far behind, still calling her name. She didn’t stop until she was in front of her quarters; she unlocked it, and both went inside. Charlie instantly grabbed her wrist and looked at her; he only saw a distressed woman.

“What happened back there?” He asked her, concerned. On the other hand, she was furious, her cheeks stained with a deep red color, not only from embarrassment but from rage as well.

“THAT OLD GIT! HE- UGHHH!” She yelled. Charlie’s eyes widened; why and how did she get so angry? “HOW DARE HE! I EVEN THOUGHT HE CARED! GOD, I’M SO STUPID,” she continued to yell while pacing rapidly around her quarters. She needed to yell to calm herself down, and Charlie perfectly knew he should stay quiet unless he wanted to piss her off even more. Let’s say he learned from his mistakes. Once in her fifth year, she was pissed at Bill, and when he spoke, she almost killed him.

She continued to yell things about Snape, Charlie waited patiently. After a while, when she was a bit less pissed at her boss, she sat down on the couch, Charlie did the same.

“Amy, what the hell happened? I haven’t seen you like this since that time Bill ruined that potion on our fifth year.” Charlie said, hoping the memories would ease her desires to murder Severus Snape. She glared at him. _‘Damn, if looks could kill,’_ he thought.

“Well, yeah, I had a damn reason. I worked a whole month on that potion! The old git called my work ‘lazy’ when I said it was ruined, ” She replied angrily.

“Okay, yes. But that’s no the point. What happened back there?” Charlie asked her, she let out a loud groan. _‘Okay, this is definitely worse than what happened with Bill,’_ He thought.

Amelie got up from the couch and started pacing her quarters once again. She started to tell Charlie everything, how he _had_ heard them, well more like _her_. She also told him why he needed her in the first place, and finally, she explained why she was so goddamn pissed, she quoted what he said _‘I don’t want to be a cockblocker’_ , and as soon as those words escaped her mouth, she felt her anger come back with all force. Charlie’s eyes widened, his brows furrowed, and his mouth was almost touching the floor. Amelie groaned in frustration.

“And I didn’t say anything back; I just left, like a coward. UGH. Oh! And his face! You should’ve seen his face! That bastard was HAPPY as if he had control over me and was proud of it!” Amelie said angrily and sat back on the couch besides Charlie, who was still silent, not only because he was afraid she would be mad at him if he spoke, but also because he didn’t know what to do, neither say.

After some minutes of pure silence, Charlie finally said something. “Amy, he is the old git who has made your life miserable since you were in school, and back then, you never spoke up, neither talked back.”

Amelie gave him a confused look. “What are you talking about, Charlie?”

“What I’m saying is that you were his student, so you couldn’t fight back, but now, you can.” He stated, Amelie only laughed at him. Now Charlie had a confused look on his face.

“Charlie, that’s impossible. When I was his student, he was above me; he still is, in a different way, he is my boss now. Back then, if I talked back, the worse that could happen was detention with him or Filch, but now I can get fired, Charlie. I can’t risk my new job before it even starts.” She said, looking at her lap.

“Well, I never said to take it that far Amy, just don’t let him get you, and if he does defend yourself, you shouldn’t allow him to torment you any more; you were a child back then, but you are a grown, strong and beautiful woman. Is just an advice.” He said while reaching her face with his hands, cupping it.

She stared back into those lovely and intense blue eyes and felt loved, she got closer to him and gave him a quick but passionate kiss, when they broke the kiss, Charlie still had his hands cupping her face, he brought it close to him and kissed her forehead, he then hugged her.

For the next hour or two, they stayed there, Amelie embraced by Charlie’s arms, talking nonsense. Afterward, both stood up and decided it was best if they went to bed, it was almost 8 pm, and Amelie needed to wake up early to face the dungeon bat once again. They both went to bed; Charlie spooned her and held her close to his body, his strong arm around her waist and his nose buried into her soft hair, inhaling her sweet scent. Soon enough, both of them were in a deep sleep.

* * *

The next morning came quickly, Amelie had woken up, and instantly she got a bath, then got herself ready and went to her small kitchen and prepared something for her and Charlie, she left his food on the counter for when he woke up and ate hers. She then went back to her bedroom to find him completely asleep. She got close and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, then, she exited her quarters and prepared herself to face Snape once again.

She was early, so she was walking slowly, not really wanting to go there, but her feet carried her through the dungeons’ cold hallways, god how she hated the dungeons. Lost in her thoughts, she didn’t realize she was in front of Snape’s classroom until she unconsciously stopped in front of it. She raised her hand to knock twice, waiting for him to face her.

Soon the door opened, but to her surprise, there was no one there, she entered and closed the door behind her.

“Hello? Professor Snape?” she called, but no one answered, she decided to walk around to see if she could find anyone in the classroom, it was really silent there, it creeped her out.

“Miss Smith.” She heard a low baritone voice behind her, startling her, she screamed at the sudden noise and turned around only to find Snape behind her, who raised his eyebrows at her reaction.

“Can you please don’t do that, sir? You scared me to death.” She said while placing a hand over her chest, trying to calm herself down. “It was not my intention to scare you, Miss Smith. I apologize.”

 _‘What the heck? Snape apologizing? To me? Maybe he got over himself and his ego and let go of what happened,’_ She thought to herself. “Where were you, sir? The door opened by itself, and when I entered, it was empty.” She asked, trying to read the creepy aura that surrounded her.

“I was in the supply closet, putting some ingredients back.” He replied as he walked towards his desk, Amelie following close behind. He motioned her to sit down. “I hope you have eaten something, there will be not having breaks, we are really behind with work.” Amelie forced the urge to roll her eyes, _‘Of course, he had to bring that up.’_ She thought, _‘Let’s hope is the only thing he brings up.’_ And with a nod of her head, he flicked his wand, summoning a stack of paperwork.

The next hours were fully and completely work-related, which she loved, not a single thing on the events of the past day, they had completed each lesson plans for each year, now they were finished, and he didn’t lie, they had no break, not even a single second. She was tired, and it was almost 2 pm, so she also was hungry.

Then Snape stood up and spoke, “Well, it seems we are done. You can leave.” Amelie nodded and stood up, and started to walk towards the classroom door when he spoke once again.

“Oh and Miss Smith, I’m terribly sorry that I had you here several hours, I believe you desire to go back to Mister Weasley’s _embrace_ now. Enjoy.” He said with a grin and turned around to sit down in his chair. Amelie couldn’t hold it anymore, she kept hearing Charlie’s voice in her head, _“defend yourself, you shouldn’t allow him to torment you anymore,”_ and without thinking twice, she turned around and walked towards his desk.

“Don’t you dare!” She spat in his face. Snape rose an eyebrow at her. “Don’t you dare talk about my life ever again. I’m done with you making my life miserable; since I was eleven, you’ve been a nightmare! It is none of your business what I do with my boyfriend outside of office hours. I’m done with your jokes, and I’m sorry you had to hear that, but it doesn’t give you the right to go around trying to mortify me about it. So don't you dare!” She said as getting as close as she could to him.

Snape was now pissed, she has never talked back to him before, and that enraged him. “Maybe next time you should keep your things to yourself! Instead of making us all hear it! How about that?” He practically yelled at her as he stood up from his chair.

“I already told you I was sorry you had to hear that! It is not like it was my intention for you to do so! How about you stop being a git with me and get over your desire of making my life miserable?” She responded.

“Listen here, you annoying little girl, you are here on Albus Dumbledore’s orders, if it wasn’t because of him, and if depended on me, you would be already back home away from me.” He said in a terrifying low tone, but when he was about to open his mouth once more, he got interrupted by the door opening.

“But it won't be like that, Severus. Miss Smith will stay here, as you said, on my orders.” Albus said as he entered the potions classroom and stood in front of the fighting pair. Both of them looked at him and regained their composure. Amelie then noticed something, more like someone, behind the headmaster, it was Charlie. Both had the same question, why was Albus Dumbledore there? Amelie also wondered why Charlie was there. Soon their doubts were answered.

“Now that you are both calmed down, may you both come with me? There is something we need to discuss.” He said as he looked at Amelie.

Both exchanged a look, more like a killing look, and followed the headmaster’s command. Amelie went to Charlie’s side, who instantly grabbed her hand and whispered. “What was all that about?” She shook her head and whispered back, “I’ll tell you later.” With that, they continued to walk towards the headmaster’s office, wondering why he needed both Amelie and Severus.

Soon they were in front of the big Griffin statue, Albus muttered the password, and it started moving. All stepped into the stairs and ascended towards the door, when Albus opened it, everyone entered and waited for the headmaster to talk.

Albus sat down at his desk but stayed silent. After a while, the silence was broken by Oliver Larson entering his office, followed by Gilderoy Lockhart. As soon as he entered, his eyes glued into Amelie's, her eyes instantly held fear, which Oliver noticed and grinned.

Amelie’s breath got caught in her throat, her hands became sweaty, and tears threatened to spill, her breathing became heavy, and she started shaking. Charlie noticed how he was looking at her, and he stepped in front of her and hid her behind him.

Amelie’s mind was rushing with questions and memories about what happened that night. Why was he there? Did the headmaster hear about what happened? How did he hear about it? Amelie’s head was so consumed with her thoughts that she didn't even notice that the headmaster was calling her. Charlie grabbed her hand and squeezed it slightly, with that, Amelie looked up and saw all eyes on her.

“Miss Smith, I am fully aware of what has happed between you and Mister Larson; Severus told me all about it.” The headmaster stated.

Amelie’s eyes widened at his statement, and her head turned towards Snape, whose face was expressionless.

_‘HE DID WHAT?!’_

* * *

**_HELLO MY DARLINGS_ **

**_I wanted to clarify something before we continue, the relationship between Amelie and Severus will start full of hatred, it will be the ‘from enemies to lovers’ type, so there will be fighting between these two, and the spice and the love will be added piece by piece._ **

**_Also, that spice and love WILL NOT happen while Amelie and Charlie are together, there will be NO cheating on my story._ **

**_I hope you like the plot and that you continue reading and supporting me. Don’t forget to vote and comment, I’ll LOVE to hear your opinions. 💛🖤_ **

**_Kisses,_ **

**_Andy (she/her)._ **


End file.
